L'impératrice des Piques
by Dragonna
Summary: Dans le royaume des Piques, Arthur Kirkland est désigné pour être la future reine. Mais il ne veut pas de ce destin et part à l'aventure. Forcé de se plier aux règles de son pays, il tissera petit à petit sa toile pour prendre le contrôle total du pouvoir royal et devenir la terrible impératrice des Piques. Sa vie lui appartient et il compte bien le montrer à tout le monde.
1. Prologue: Jeunesse

**L'Impératrice des Piques.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort.

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Personnages:** Arthur essentiellement mais aussi Alfred, Francis, Gilbert et Yao.

**Parings:** Déjà ceux de l'univers Cardverse qui sont tous des mariages forcés ou de raisons. Il n'y a aucun mariage d'amour parmi les quatre couples royaux! Plus des amants ou amantes cachés.

* * *

**_Prologue: Jeunesse_**

* * *

Arthur était un enfant rêveur. Il était le plus jeune enfant d'une fratrie de quatre garçons et une fille. Il était un fils câlin et rieur, qui passait des heures à rêvasser en regardant les nuages ou en lisant des ouvrages. Il faisait de longues promenades, escaladant les murs et quittant secrètement sa chambre. Il apprit, comme tous les enfants, les règles des quatre leur fonctionnement. C'était à la fois simple et étrange.

* * *

_Quatre Royaumes._

_Quatre Signes_

_Trèfle-Diamant-Pique-Cœur. _

_Les rois héritaient du signe de leur royaume de père en fils. Et la reine était désignée parmi la population. L'enfant était alors retiré de sa famille et élevé par une famille proche de la royauté. _

_La reine pouvait être une fille ou un garçon. Idem pour le roi. Une fille pouvait être le roi et un homme désigné comme sa reine. Enfin c'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait chez les Piques. Les autres royaumes cachaient leurs secrets._

_C'était les quatre royaumes des quatre signe. Il y avait d'autres royaumes mais ils étaient fermés et ne communiquaient pas._

* * *

Il aimait étudier, il était un enfant doux et sensible. Il aimait partir à l'aventure et explorer les petites rues de la capitale. Il apprenait des choses en explorant ici et là. Mais les choses changèrent quand il eu 8 ans. La populace était fébrile, joyeuse. On parlait, on criait. Arthur lisait dans le jardin quand une servante s'exclama, parlant avec une amie «Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle? L'as de Pique est apparu sur l'épaule du fils aîné du roi. Ça veut dire que la reine a été désigné elle aussi.»

Arthur posa lentement son livre et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il tourna la clé pour s'enfermer et se planta devant le miroir. Il enleva ses habits, les jetant au sol. Rien sur les épaules, rien sur les bras, rien sur les jambes ou le ventre. Il se tourna pour regarder par dessus son épaule et sentit son souffle se bloquer. Dans le dos, au niveau de la hanche, il y avait un as de pique violet.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il avait 8 ans seulement. Il ne voulait pas être arraché à sa famille. Il ne voulait pas devenir une épouse. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa famille. Il voulait voir le monde, voyager, découvrir des choses...il ne voulait pas être enfermer dans une cage dorée.

Relevant la tête, il prit une décision, il se rhabilla. Et sortit lentement de sa chambre, rejoignant le salon. Sa famille parlait. Sa mère étreignait ses frères. Ceux-ci semblaient à la fois déçus et soulagés.

Son père leva les yeux sur lui «Arthur...

- Je ne l'ai pas.» Fut sa réponse immédiate. «J'ai entendu deux servantes en parler. Alors je suis allé voir si je l'avais. Et non.» Il savait que son mensonge pouvait tenir. Personne ne l'aidait à s'habiller, il se lavait seul. Il pouvait cacher la chose. Il sentit sa honte s'effacer en voyant sa mère qui soupirait de soulagement. Sa famille était heureuse comme ça. Et lui pourrait accomplir ses rêves.

Il sortit lentement et marcha dans les rues. Des parents parlaient, certaines femmes pleuraient parce que leurs filles ou fils n'avaient pas été choisis par la marque. Le petit garçon sentit celle-ci le brûler et avait l'impression qu'on le fixait. Que l'on savait. Il frissonna et rentra chez lui.

Il lui suffirait de voyager, comme était son rêve.

Des gens portant l'uniforme de l'armée royale réclamaient l'enfant élu. Mais personne ne répondit. Il y en eut pour tricher en faisant une fausse marque. Mais évidement personne ne se fit avoir. Les demandes s'espacèrent tandis que les recherches s'étendaient au reste du royaume. Arthur se sentit soulagé qu'ils partent. Il prit la décision de partir dès qu'il aurait 14 ans, de s'engager comme mousse sur un navire. Et personne ne l'emprisonnerait.

Une tragédie arriva cependant 6 mois plus tard. Une épidémie frappa le royaume. Les trois autres pays envoyèrent des potions et médicaments. Mais beaucoup de gens moururent, dont le roi et la reine. Le pays porta le deuil pendant 1 an. Les enfants du couple royal furent confiés à un conseil de régence.

* * *

Arthur avait 9 ans.

Un jour il se rendit près d'une place où il y avait un attroupement. Il se faufila à travers la foule et vit deux enfants. L'un avait son âge et des cheveux mi-longs blonds avec une petite boucle. Son épaule droite était dénudée, montrant l'as de pique. Il semblait avoir 9 ans.

Ses yeux étaient violets. Il portait des vêtements bleu et blanc avec des piques dorées. Son petit frère avait des yeux bleus et cheveux blonds plus foncés avec une petite mèche. Il avait l'air d'avoir 6 ans.

«Les princes sont là pour vous offrir à manger!» Fit un homme chauve avec une moustache blonde et un uniforme d'officier.

La distribution se fit en silence, le plus vieux des enfants souriant et parlant, saluant les personnes. Arthur plissa les yeux. Alors c'était lui le roi? Celui qu'il allait devoir épouser? Jamais, il épouserait celui qu'il aurait choisi et personne d'autre!

Rapidement le plus petit gémit «Mattie je veux rentrer!

- Alfred on doit faire notre devoir envers notre peuple!

- Les gardes peuvent le faire! Je veux rentrer!» Il tapa du pied avec colère.

- C'est bientôt fini.

- JE VEUX RENTRER TOUT DE SUITE!» Cria le petit, se jetant par terre et frappant le sol de ses petits poings. Il piqua ainsi sa crise de colère. Il était pourri-gâté par le conseil de régence, comme il l'avait été par ses parents avant. Il était un enfant capricieux et égocentrique. «Mattie! On rentre! Et on rentre maintenant!

- Rentres si tu veux avec Alex, moi je reste là et je fais mon devoir envers mon peuple!

- JE VEUX QUE TU RENTRE AUSSI ET QUE TU JOUE AVEC MOI!» Il était rouge de rage, et trépignait de colère.

L'officier chauve s'approcha «Votre majesté, votre frère est ingérable, il faudrait mieux rentrer, il donne une bien mauvaise image à faire une telle scène!

- Mais...que va penser le peuple si je pars?

- Vous aurez d'autres occasions!» Fit l'homme. Il se tourna ensuite vers le cadet «Nous rentrons seigneur Alfred!»

Le petit se redressa alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres et courut vers son poney «Alors, tu viens Matthew? J'ai faim moi!»

Arthur partit, n'en supportant pas d'avantage. Ce gamin était odieux. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas le prince héritier. Hors de question que ce sale gosse devienne son beau-frère. Il préférait continuer à cacher son secret, et à attendre son heure. Il avait bientôt 10 ans. Après il n'aurait qu'à attendre 4 ans pour partir à l'aventure. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, rêvant de plus en plus à des voyages et à des endroits dont les livres parlaient. D'autres continents avec d'autres royaumes. D'autres peuples, d'autres traditions, tant de choses à découvrir.

* * *

Arthur avait 12 ans. Et se montrait déjà terriblement doué à l'épée, battant chacun de ses frères en duel. Son maître d'arme était fier de lui. Il était un élève brillant, intelligent, largement en avance sur les autres. Il apprenait même des choses qui étaient pourtant trop avancée pour un enfant de son âge. Pourtant il comprenait tout et apprenait avec sérieux. Il était bon cavalier. Il n'était pas très bon en poésie ou en musique. Il aimait la broderie. Il n'était pas comme les autres garçons de son âge. Il avait aussi un caractère difficile. Il criait beaucoup et se chamaillait sans cesse avec ses frères.

Un soir, à table, la discussion prit un tournant inconfortable pour lui. Son père déclara «Le conseil de régence est mécontent. La reine n'est toujours pas apparus. Pourtant elle aurait du. Alors soit il ou elle n'est pas né...ce que je n'espère pas. Soit il ou elle ne s'est pas déclaré, refusant d'être reine.»

Alister demanda «Ca pourrait être n'importe qui? Même un type sans histoire marié et père?

- J'espère que non, le prince Matthew n'a que 12 ans. La mariage ne sera pas avant ses dix-huit ans de toute façon.

- C'est peut-être des parents qui ne voulaient pas qu'on leurs prenne leur enfant.» Proposa la seule fille de la fratrie, coupant lentement sa viande.

«Je peux comprendre ça. Il arrache la personne désignée à sa vie pour en faire une parfaite petite épouse» cracha Edwyn, méprisant. «Moi je cacherais mon enfant ou je fuirais le pays avec lui.»

Arthur mâcha lentement. Il hésitait à leurs dire la vérité. Comment réagiraient-ils? Ils ne le livreraient pas mais lui en voudraient sûrement d'avoir menti.

«Ils finiront pas faire des fouilles de forces quand approcheront les dix-huit ans du prince.» soupira le père de famille, tristement. «Et ceux qui auront caché la reine seront sans doute punis si c'est bien la situation.»

Le plus jeune but rapidement une gorgée d'eau, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite. Encore deux ans. Il faudrait redoubler de vigilance. Si besoin était, il partirait plus tôt. C'était aussi pour protéger sa famille maintenant.

* * *

Arthur avait 14 ans. Il termina d'emballer ses affaires. Il sortit par la fenêtre et s'éloigna lentement, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui et s'immobilisant. Son cœur se serra et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il prit un cheval dans l'écurie familiale, un de ceux dont son père voulait se débarrasser. Il l'enfourcha et partit au galop, quittant la ville sans un regard en arrière.

Il arriva à la mer après un voyage de quelques jours et il vendit sa monture contre une petite somme. Là il approcha des quais et chercha longtemps. Il finit par attendre le soir et entra dans une vieille taverne poussiéreuse, dont l'enseigne abîmée se balançait. Il chercha des yeux quelqu'un à travrs la foule et finit par s'approcher d'un homme en manteau violet

«Excusez-moi.»

L'homme borgne leva les yeux vers l'adolescent «Qu'est que tu veux morveux?

- Vous êtes le capitaine du navire 'La licorne'?

- Peut-être bien. Tu veux quoi?

- J'aimerais devenir mousse sur votre navire.» Déclara Arthur en prenant la voix la plus adulte qu'il put trouver.

L'homme haussa un sourcil «Pourquoi tu veux rejoindre mon équipage mon garçon?

- Pour voir le monde, pour voyager...j'en ai assez d'être le dernier-né d'une famille nombreuse et je veux vivre ma vie.

- Tu penses être à la hauteur?

- Je ferais de mon mieux.» Il prit un air mature, serrant la sangle de sa besace dans sa main tremblante. Il craignait un refus. Dans ce cas, il devrait chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Le pirate le fixa d'un œil amusé et fit «tu n'as pas peur de devenir un brigand?

- Pas du tout.

- Tu obéiras à tous mes ordres sans protester?

- Oui. Si j'en suis capable je ferais ce que vous me dites.»

L'homme cracha un peu de fumée à la figure de l'adolescent et le jaugea avec un rictus moqueur. Il eut un sourire de requin et fit «Tu vas en baver gamin.» Il se leva et posa une main brutale et couverte de cicatrices sur l'épaule du plus jeune «Bienvenue sur la Licorne mon garçon.»

* * *

Arthur avait 17 ans. Il avait gagné la confiance du pirate et était devenu son successeur. Il était désormais le capitaine de La Licorne. Rapide, agile, courageux et téméraire, il avait aussi beaucoup de charisme. Il avait gagné le respect de son équipage et semait la terreur sur les mers, gagnant le nom du démon rouge, à cause de son manteau. Personne ne l'avait vu de suffisamment près pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait si bien que les autorités étaient incapables de l'arrêter.

Un jour il était à la taverne avec son second quand il entendit une discussion. Un homme disait «Le prince héritier est mort. Il a disparu comme ça du jour au lendemain, pouf.

- Mais s'il a disparu, comment peut-on savoir si il est mort?

- La marque de pique est apparu sur l'épaule de son frère. Voilà pourquoi on a arrêté les recherches et qu'on a fait une cérémonie d'adieu.»

Arthur but une gorgée de bière, pensif. Il se souvenait de l'enfant odieux et capricieux. Avait-il changé? Il en doutait. Dommage son frère semblait doux et compatissant, il aurait fait un bon roi. Mais l'enfant avait peut-être changé. Après tout il n'avait que six ans quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il devait en avoir changé...De toute façon il ne reviendrait pas et ne l'épouserait pas. Comment feraient-ils? Il s'en fichait. Ils feraient sans doute une fausse reine. Et trouverait un enfant qui ferait office d'héritier. Peut-être un fils bâtard d'une maîtresse ensuite réduite au silence? Après tout s'ils arrachaient la ''reine' à sa famille, ils en étaient bien capable.

_Ce n'était plus ses affaires en tout cas._

_Il était un être libre. _

«Tu en penses quoi toi?» Demanda-t-il à son second, reposant sa chope.

«Que la reine n'a visiblement pas envie d'épouser son roi.

- J'ai vu le prince cadet un jour. Il avait 6 ans et s'est roulé par terre devant tout le monde parce qu'il voulait rentrer.

- Mon gamin fait ça aussi. Mais moi je lui colle une fessée s'il me fait honte.

- Son frère semblait être un bon garçon. Dommage qu'il ait disparu.

- T'sais quoi captain? Si ça s'trouve, c'est les conseillers qui lui ont réglé son compte pour mettre le cadet pourri-gâtée et incapable à la place pour continuer à diriger le pays.

- Possible, mais c'est pas mes affaires.» Il attrapa le bras d'une jolie serveuse et fit, dans un sourire enjôleur «Alors ma mignonne, tu voudrais rester un peu avec moi?»

* * *

Arthur avait 20 ans et son navire avait été prit par les autorités du royaume de Pique. Il avait été traîné devant des officiers et avait été aussi arrogant et injurieux que possible. Agacé, le capitaine de la flotte avait ordonné qu'il soit fouetté devant eux. Seulement quand on lui avait arraché son chemise blanche, la marque était apparue aux yeux de tous.

«Ce n'est pas possible.

- Quel est ton nom gamin?

- Arthur.

- Arthur comment?

- On a pas gardé les porcs ensemble, je n'ai pas à vous le dire.» Répondit insolemment le jeune homme. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas le toucher maintenant. Ils n'en avaient certainement pas le droit et seraient sévèrement punis s'il avait une seule cicatrice.

L'officier eut un rictus «T'as pas de chance petit. Le roi a dix-huit ans.» il y eut des ricanements moqueurs. Le pirate haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi cette attitude railleuse.

Il fit, d'un ton insolent «Et?

- C'est trop tard pour qu'une autre reine apparaisse. Donc tu vas jouer ton rôle. T'as quoi 20 ans? Ça fait sûrement longtemps que tu l'as cette marque.

- On ne me dit pas quoi faire.

- Et bien ça va changer. Tu vas épouser ce sale gamin égoïste. Avec un peu de chance, tu y seras pour la cérémonie de couronnement. Tu vas regretter de ne pas être en prison mon gars.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	2. Chapitre 1: La Reine de Pique

**L'Impératrice des Piques.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Personnages:** Arthur essentiellement mais aussi Alfred, Francis, Gilbert et Yao.

**Parings:** Déjà ceux de l'univers Cardverse qui sont tous des mariages forcés ou de raisons. Plus des allusions à des couples de royaumes inventés comme OliverxLiliane et LéanxStéfan.

**Note: **Ce chapitre est dédié à Aristo-Barjo.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: La Reine de Pique_**

* * *

Arthur fut amené devant une assemblée de personne d'un certain âge. Tous le regardaient comme un loup regardait un agneau. Il leurs lança un regard furibond, se dressant fièrement.

«Enfin notre reine.» Fit l'un d'eux, dans un sourire aimable, tandis que les gardes forçait le pirate à s'asseoir sur la chaise, poings liés.

Son voisin renifla, lançant un regard noir au jeune homme «Dommage que cela soit un brigand.»

- Nous pouvons travailler ça.» Répliqua un moustachu, tapotant la table de ses doigts. «Être relégué au rang de simple épouse avec les devoirs qui s'y rapportent devrait le mâter.»

Le jeune pirate eut envie de rire. Les chers naïfs, c'était mignon. Personne ne lui donnait d'ordres ou ne décidait de sa vie à sa place. C'était bien amusant. Ils allaient s'en mordre rapidement les doigts.

«En temps normal, la reine a des responsabilités.» Fit un vieil homme chauve, moqueur «Mais je pense que nous allons annuler ça. Qui voudrait d'un pirate pour diriger les affaires?

Arthur répondit d'un sourire aimable. Il n'avait pas peur à cet instant. Il savait qu'il pouvait être le plus fort s'il préparait son coup lentement, et qu'il frappait au bon moment. «Si vous voulez.» fit-il avec insolence.

Les conseillers froncèrent les sourcils. L'un deux ricana «Il fera moins le malin le lendemain du mariage. Nous dirons à Alfred d'être dominateur et ferme avec son épouse rebelle»

Le pirate se retint de rire diaboliquement. S'ils savaient ce qu'il pouvait faire, ils ne riraient pas. Jamais ce petit arrogant de roi ne le toucherait. Il s'en assurerait. Il ne parlerait pas non plus à ces gens et aucun ne saura la vérité.

«Et qui vous dit que je vais coopérer?

- Parce que nous savons qui vous êtes Arthur Kirkland.»

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, déstabilisé pour la première fois. «Pardon?

- Vous avez bien entendu. Nous ne ferons rien à votre famille si vous vous conformez à nos directives et si vous vous comportez en bonne épouse.»

Arthur serra les dents. Il allait falloir qu'il agisse discrètement. Et qu'il fasse bonne figure. «Très bien, si le roi jure sur sa marque que lui ou vous ne leurs ferez aucun mal.»

Il y eut un silence et il les toisa. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Il se força à respirer doucement et à rester de marbre.

«Très bien.

- Et il le fera devant moi.»

Le conseil eut l'air mal à l'aise mais ils semblèrent d'accord. Ils devaient penser qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Quelle erreur. Il avait beaucoup appris au cours de ses voyages. Il avait découvert beaucoup de choses.

«Alors vous serez la reine. Vous ne pourrez faire qu'une chose. La charité.» il avait prit un air méprisant en disant ça «C'est la seule chose à laquelle vous semblez bon. Vous vous amuserez bien.»

Des rires gras emplirent la salle. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Était-ce possible qu'ils aient fait disparaître le prince aîné pour garder la mainmise sur le pouvoir?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et un jeune homme entra, habillé de violet «Conseil! J'ai entendu que ma reine avait été ramené ici.»

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Ça commençait bien. Aucune dignité. On n'entrait pas comme ça comme si le monde nous appartenait. Il s'annonçait tout seul en plus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil critique sur le gamin. Et il eut une moue. Aucun intérêt. Il détourna les yeux bien vite, avec mépris.

«Hé! Respecte moi! Je suis ton mari!

- Théoriquement, pas encore.

- Tu es la reine et je suis le roi! Tu dois m'obéir!»

Artur soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. _Joue avec ma patience gamin, tu t'enfonces là! Je n'aurais bientôt aucune pitié à ton égard. _«Puis-je me retirer dans mes appartements en attendant cette cérémonie!

- Hé! Je te parle!

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire comme...je ne sais pas moi...t'occuper de ton royaume?» il se leva et les gardes l'escortèrent au dehors. «En attendant tu vas jurer sur ta marque de Pique que ni toi, ni ton conseil ne provoquerait rien contre ma famille que ce soit directement ou indirectement.»

Alfred tapa du pied par terre. Comment sa reine osait-elle lui manquer de respect comme ça! Il était le roi et c'était lui qui commandait! «Je ne reçois d'ordres de personnes!

- C'est ça ou je n'obéis pas.

- Ils seront exécuté si tu n'obéis pas!

- Et je ferais alors de ta vie un enfer! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable!»

Le jeune roi s'apprêtait à riposter quand le vieux conseiller lui fit signe de céder. Rouge de colère il obtempéra. Sa marque brilla pendant un instant. Puis il fixa la reine de Pique dans les yeux «Heureux?

Très. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me permettre de me retirer, je suis exténué par le voyage.» Et il partit sans attendre les gardes qui partirent en courant à sa suite.

Alfred jeta furieusement la chaise au sol «Comment peut-il me traiter comme ça! Il n'est rien!

- Vous lui apprendrez qui commande votre majesté! Après une nuit où vous serez ferme!»

* * *

Arthur se laissa aller dans son trône, ennuyé. Il était habillé de violet et de blanc. Il se sentait un peu serré dans ces vêtements bien ajustés. A ses côtés son époux (il grinça des dents) était bien bruyant et fier. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et un tapis rouge fut déroulé. Un héraut se tint bien droit et s'exclama «Le souverain du royaume de Diamant. Francis Bonnefoy, la princesse du royaume de Diamant Lily Zwingli et le Jack du Royaume de Diamant Vash Zwingli.»

Un trio entra. Il y avait un homme plus âgé qu'Arthur, aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, aux yeux bleus azur. Il était habillé d'un ensemble alliant le blanc, le jaune et le orange. Une couronne était posée sur sa tête. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille de 16 ans qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, excepté ses yeux verts. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche et orange. Sa tiare ressemblait à une couronne de fleurs. Le Jack ressemblait beaucoup aux deux autres et portait le même de tenue. Il avait un air digne et sérieux. Les trois s'inclinèrent devant le couple du royaume de Pique.

«Vos Majestés.»

Alfred se redressa «Merci d'être venu sir Bonnefoy!

- Le plaisir est pour moi votre altesse. Je vous présente ma demi-sœur et mon demi-frère» Il désigna ses accompagnants qui firent une nouvelle révérence.

Le jeune roi ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama «Alors ce sont des...»

Arthur interrompit le roi avec un ton aimable «Des enfants d'une seconde union je présume?

- Effectivement. C'est pourquoi Vash et sa soeur ont un nom différent. Quand j'ai appris leurs existences, je les ai amené à la cour et j'ai nommé ma sœur princesse des Diamants. Quand à mon frère il avait toutes les compétences pour être Jack.

- Je vois. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre royaume et espère que vous profiterez bien de la fête.»

Alfred jeta un regard noir à son épouse, vexé de s'être fait coupé la parole. Mais Arthur sentait que son jeune compagnon aurait fait une belle gaffe en étant insolent et désagréable. Il allait certainement dire ''bâtards''. Ce qui aurait été clairement insultant.

Francis Bonnefoy eut un sourire doux et aimable. Arthur sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir face à cet air doux, ce sourire sincère. Le premier vrai depuis qu'il était coincé ici. Il n'avait vu que des rictus moqueurs ou dominateurs. Il eut un léger sourire à son tour et fit un hochement de tête. Cet homme semblait bien plus droit que son pourri-gâté de mari. Et il était célibataire en plus. Quel gâchis.

Le trio laissa place aux dirigeants du royaume de Cœur. Le héraut s'exclama «Le roi Ludwig Beilschmidt, la reine Kiku Honda et le Jack Feliciano Vargas.»

Les trois hommes entrèrent. Ils étaient tous les trois aussi différents les uns des autres. Il y avait un grand blond aux yeux bleus, un petit brun aux yeux noisettes et un petit châtain aux yeux dorés. Le roi de cœur fit presque un garde-à-vous pour saluer Alfred et Arthur. Celui-ci se dit que, décidément, ce pays était bien connu pour son armée rigoureuse à la discipline de fer. La reine de cœur semblait doux et humble. Il fit un révérence sans un mot. Et le Jack sembla un peu intimidé et balbutia un salut parfaitement poli.

Arthur n'écouta que d'une oreille les phrases de bienvenue de son roi. Il sourit chaleureusement aux trois arrivants. Autant donner une bonne image. Il avait entendu parler du mariage de ces deux-là. Une union simple où les deux partis semblaient très bien s'entendre. Il ne savait pas comment étaient désignés le roi et la reine mais ils semblaient en accord. C'était l'essentiel. Arthur doutait d'y parvenir avec quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique qu'Alfred. Plus le temps passait, plus il était certain de ne jamais s'entendre avec lui.

«Mon cher Ludwig, dans vos courriers, vous vouliez me voir pour le parler d'un traité il me semble?

- Ja, effectivement. Si cela vous convient, nous pourrions aborder le sujet dès la fin des festivités.

- Avec plaisir.»

Arthur eut un rictus méprisant. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait apprit par cœur ou quoi?

Les trois arrivants partirent et le héraut annonça «Le roi de Trèfle Ivan Braginski et sa reine Elizabeta Héderváry et leur Jack Roderich Edelstein.»

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Eux aussi ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Le roi avait une carrure impressionnante d'ailleurs. Et il y avait enfin une reine féminine. Le troisième semblait très sérieux et digne.

Alfred grogna «Voilà enfin l'Ours des neige.

- Ils vont t'entendre, tais-toi!

- Que je me...»

Les trois arrivèrent devant le trône et firent une révérence à leurs alliés. Des échanges aimables eurent lieu. Arthur fut tendu tout le temps, craignant une gaffe de son roi.

Et le trio partit à leurs places. Vash et son roi discutaient à voix basse. Que disaient-ils? Parlaient-ils d'Alfred? Sûrement. Le royaume de Diamant faisait un commerce actif avec le royaume des Piques, étant une terre très fertile et riche. Et surtout ce royaume et celui des cœurs étaient les seuls des quatre a entretenir des relations avec des royaumes voisins. Les royaumes qui gardaient leurs secrets. Même au cours de ses voyages, Arthur n'en avait pas vu grand chose. Les villes portuaires ressemblaient à toutes celles qu'il avait connu. Rien de spécial. Le royaume des Piques étaient plus grand mais encerclé mais les trois autres, acculé à l'océan. Riche, il était considéré comme le plus puissant également. Les trois autres avaient donc tout intérêt à respecter Alfred. Et à ne pas le contrarier. Ce qui était difficile vu qu'il semblait prendre la mouche pour pas grand chose.

* * *

Arthur sortit de ses pensées quand le silence se fit. Alfred se leva et sortit un discours. Apprit par cœur. Écrit par les conseillers. Rien n'était de lui. On ne laissa pas la parole à Arthur, et il vit que beaucoup fronçaient les sourcils. Ludwig, le roi de cœur, se pencha vers sa reine qui plissait les yeux avec désapprobation. La reine de Trèfle lançait un regard noir à Alfred, tandis que son roi souriait d'un air dangereux. Le roi de diamant fronçait les sourcils.

Le plus jeune ne comprit pas l'atmosphère «Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? Mon discours était pourtant bien.

- C'est juste que la reine doit aussi faire un discours, selon la tradition.

- Hors de question.

- Très bien.» dit-il d'un ton neutre. Intérieurement il jubilait. _Détruis ton image vis-à-vis des autres royaumes, fais moi passer pour un martyre et un être abusé. J'aurais leurs soutiens! _Il se leva, ignorant le bras de l'autre et avança jusqu'à sa chaise, s'essayant dignement.

Alfred s'assit à côté de lui «En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me rendre ridicule en me comportant n'importe comment à table. Je connais mes manières.

- Ha oui? Je n'avais pas l'impression.» Il prit son verre de champagne et goûta, savourant le liquide sur sa langue. Il souriait._ Petit crétin_. Il avait déjà acheté leur Jack à sa cause, car le roi se montrait tyrannique avec lui. Yao lui avait apporté des livres de manières et il les avait appris grâce à son excellente mémoire. Les ouvrages étaient déjà retournés à la bibliothèque, donc personne ne pouvait savoir ça. Durant tout le repas, il s'amusa de l'air furieux du roi. Il mangea avec délicatesse, but sans abusé, et parla avec son voisin avec politesse, mais ignorant son autre voisin qui bouillonnait de vexation.

Puis vint le bal. Francis invita sa princesse, Ludwig sa reine, Le roi de trèfle poussa la reine et le Jack en souriant. Vash resta adossé au mur, une coupe de champagne à la main. Le Jack de cœur s'approcha de lui pour parler mais se prit un regard si noir qu'il décampa en vitesse. Farouche le Jack de Diamant.

Alfred se tourna vers sa reine «Il faut danser!

- Pas envie.

- Quoi?

- Rien dans mes obligations ne m'oblige à danser.

- C'est un ordre.

- Désolé j'ai trop bu.

- Tu n'as pas trop bu.

- Je n'a pas envie de danser, si tu me force, je vais te rendre ridicule.» Il plongea son regard dans celui du tyran en devenir «Tu veux tenter l'expérience?» Il ricana quand le plus jeune partit, furieux.

Arthur resta adossé au mur, regardant la salle décorée, les gâteaux sur les tables et les coupes d'alcool prêtes à être consommées. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas hâte que ça se termine. En public il se sentait bien plus en sécurité qu'en privé.

Soudain le roi de diamant l'approcha «M'accorderez vous cette danse, reine de Pique?» Demanda-t-il en tendant la main, aimable.

Arthur n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Il accepta, sachant que ça énerverait Alfred qui ne pourrait rien dire, la politesse l'y retenant. Et il ne faisait rien de mal après tout. On ne refusait pas l'invitation d'un autre roi.

«Vous savez danser?

- J'ai appris mais uniquement le rôle de l'homme.» Grogna Arthur en se mettant en position. Il détestait être traiter comme une femme. Il se rebellait contre cette situation insupportable.

«Je vais vous guider.» La musique reprit. Ils dansèrent un peu puis le roi remarqua, entre deux accords «Vous faites grise mine.

- J'ai des raisons.» fit la reine d'un ton sifflant.

L'autre rit doucement «Si j'étais marié à un enfant gâté je serais boudeur moi aussi.»

Le plus jeune eut un rictus et fit «Vous n'avez pas idée. Comment choisit-on la reine chez vous?

- La marque est transmise à la personne que j'épouse. Mais il faut que je choisisse bien. Si je reprend la marque et répudie la personne, le peuple pourrait mal le prendre.

- Chez nous la marque s'importe à quelqu'un.» Grogna Arthur, d'un ton furieux. «J'ai tenté de me cacher mais j'ai échoué.

- Ho.» Le roi le fit tourner, amorçant un pas difficile. «Ça me rappelle le royaume de la Licorne.

- Un des royaumes fermés?

- C'est mon voisin, j'ai affaire avec eux.» Il s'amusa du regard intéressé. «Le roi est un homme nommé Oliver. Choisi dès sa naissance par la marque. C'était le fils du couple royal, comme le veut la tradition. Il a votre âge maintenant. A peu près. Sa reine vient d'une famille noble. Vous allez rire, c'est ma cousine. Liliane. Elle a 20 ans.

- Vous avez là un bon allié.

- Effectivement. Elle est enceinte. Les traditions voulaient qu'un enfant naisse dans l'année suivant le mariage. Après ils peuvent attendre un peu s'ils en veulent un autre.» Le diamant eut un sourire amusé «Vous ne vous y êtes jamais arrêté? Vous étiez pourtant un pirate.

- Si mais les ports se ressemblent tous.

- Je pense que l'unique port de mon royaume est différent.

- Vous n'avez pas d'accès à la mer. Vous en êtes séparé par une bande de terre appartenant aux Piques.» Il connaissait bien sa géographie et savait également que les Diamants devaient payer une taxe d'accès à la mer pour utiliser le fleuve immense qui traversait son royaume et la bande de terre des Piques. La frontière fluviale était bien gardée.

L'autre rit doucement «Oui mais les choses ont changé pendant que vous découvriez le monde. Quand le prince Matthieu a eu 17 ans, le conseil a voulu lui laisser les possibilités de décisions.

- Pour le tester.

- Exactement. Bref il a découvert cette situation un peu problèmatique. Alors il a arrangé les choses avec un traité où il nous vendait de quoi résoudre notre problème d'accès à la mer.

- Il vous a vendu une partie des terres?

- Pas du tout. Il a déclaré, contre une somme d'argent de notre part, que le Saint-Laurent était maintenant le territoire des Diamants. La ville que nous utilisions comme port s'est enrichis et étendues sur les deux rives du fleuve. Elle est maintenant immense et prospère. On n'a plus besoin de payer pour traverser le territoire des Piques qui, eux, peuvent aussi utiliser le fleuve à loisir.

- C'était intelligent. Ce Matthieu aurait fait un bon roi.» La situation convenait ainsi à tout le monde et personne n'était mécontent. «J'ignorais ce système. Je ne voulais juste par approcher des gardes Piques de trop près.

- Haha. Le port des Piques contient une frontière fluviale contrôlée à la fois par les gardes de ce pays mais aussi ceux du mien. Le fleuve est profond et très long. On peut traverser tout mon pays et atteindre le royaume de la Licorne. Il y a toutefois plusieurs contrôles. C'est une exigence d'Oliver qui veut que son pays soit le plus fermé possible. Même leur ouverture sur la mer est terriblement surveillé, c'est une forteresse leur port.

- J'ai quand même réussi à m'y arrêter une fois.

- Vous me surprenez. Quand je dirais à Oliver que des pirates ont pu passer une fois, il va faire une crise.

- Vous êtes en relation avec d'autres royaumes?»

La musique s'arrêta à ce moment-là. Francis guida son cavalier jusqu'à une chaise et alla galamment lui chercher une part de gâteau. Il s'assit près de lui. La musique reprit à ce moment-là. «Je suis allé souvent au royaume du Dragon. Vous savez ceux qui ont des drakkars. Eux aussi ont une vraie forteresse comme port. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais ils aiment tout contrôler.» Il but une gorgée de champagne et ajouta «Bref c'est un ami d'enfance. Il passait ses été chez moi. Il s'appelle Léan. Il a une apparence typique des gens du nord. Grand et blond aux yeux bleus. Il se bat avec une hache magique. Il a été désigné comme le roi à l'âge de 5 ans. Ça a surpris tout le monde qui pensait que ça serait sa sœur qui serait reine. Pendant des années son consort n'a pas été désigné. Et puis un jour, il a sentit que il était quelque part. Il a sellé un cheval et est partit, avec une garde, dans une région forestière, la région la plus magique du royaume. La il est descendu de son étalon et...» Il but une nouvelle gorgée. «Il a défoncé la porte avec sa hache. Parce que sa reine ne voulait pas lui ouvrir.»

Arthur ricana. Il ignora les regards agacés d'Alfred et demanda «Ensuite?

- Il l'a sorti de la maison, en travers de son épaule et l'a jeté sur son cheval avant de repartir au château sous les hurlements et les insultes du petit roux nommé Stéfan. Ils se disputent tout le temps mais le royaume est toujours debout.»

La reine de Pique eut un sourire. Dommage qu'il ne serait pas en contact avec ces pays qui semblaient bien plus distrayants que les Trèfles ou les Cœurs. «Vous restez combien de temps?

- Pas longtemps malheureusement, tout est en ordre et il n'y a aucun traité à signer. Vash et moi avons tout réglé avant de venir. Nous sommes très efficaces. Mais je dois revenir pour la fête des quatre. Ce n'est pas si éloigné.

- Ne rêvez pas, vous ne me manquerez pas. C'est juste que vous avez plus de discussions que certains.

- Bien entendu.» Rit le roi de Diamant, levant les yeux au ciel. «Sérieusement je m'inquiète pour le royaume de Pique avec un tel roi.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne laisserais pas le royaume sombrer.

- Je vous fais confiance.» Rit le roi de Diamant «Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laissez faire.»

* * *

Arthur se dirigeait vers sa chambre, passant devant les serviteurs. L'un d'eux osa «Votre altesse.

- Quoi?

- Les ordres sont clairs...le roi veut que vous le rejoignez.

- Ha oui? Et bien dites lui qu'on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.» Il continua et se retrouva face à deux soldats. Il fronça les sourcils, en colère. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

- Les ordres sont clairs votre majesté.» Fit dignement l'homme en uniforme. «Ne faites pas de scandale. Que direz les invités?»

Arthur avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'ils diraient face à une telle situation. Ils ne seraient pas heureux de savoir qu'on le forçait et rirait du roi qui devait utiliser la force pour arriver à ses fins, et le traiterait de barbare.

Les gardes se saisirent d'Arthur et le traînèrent jusqu'à la chambre royale. Il fut jeté à l'intérieur et les serviteurs le mirent en chemise. Ils avaient tous l'air honteux et mal à l'aise. Même le jeune soldats n'osait pas croiser son regard.

«Vous devez passer la nuit ici. C'est pour confirmer le lien.»

Le capitaine secoua la tête et sortit des chaînes d'une besace. «Les ordres sont nets et précis. Vu la personnalité de la reine, il doit être attaché.

- Mais...

- Pas de protestation soldat!»

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Intéressant «Juste comme ça qui a donné les ordres? Le roi ou les conseillers?

- Le roi. Pourquoi cette question?

- Pour rien.» Son sourire de requin passa inaperçu dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il se laissa attacher dans protester. Et on le laissa seul. Il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. «Sérieusement? Sérieusement les gars? Vous n'avez rien de moins original?» Il ouvrit la main droite et murmura un nom dans le silence de la pièce «Excalibur, viens à moi.» Une épée se matérialisa dans sa main. Il coupa sans difficulté la chaîne qui retenait un de ses bras. Puis l'autre. Attrapa les clés sur la table de nuit et enleva les bracelets de fers. Il se releva. «Alors comme ça, on me prends pour une poupée dont on servirait à sa guise et on ne me respecte pas?»

Il attendit, assit en tailleur sur le lit, dans le noir total. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et le roi entra en tenant une chandelle. Arthur recula et se cacha derrière une tenture.

«Hé! Où est-il? J'avais pourtant ordonné que l'on...

- M'attache? Je te rassure gamin, çà a été fait mais on ne me lie pas comme ça!» La lame étincelante fut placée contre la gorge du roi de Pique.

«Comment oses-tu, je suis le roi!

- Et moi la reine, t'es censé me respecter! Pour le coup c'est un peu raté et je n'ai pas envie de faire d'efforts du coup. Au contraire.

- Tu n'es qu'un pirate, tu ne mérite pas le respect, les conseillers ont dit qu'il fallait te dresser.»

Arthur jeta sans précaution le plus jeune au sol en lui enfonça un genou dans le ventre, plaquant sa main gauche sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il hurle. «Écoutes moi bien parce que je ne me répéterais pas.» Il se pencha et siffla d'un ton venimeux. «Tu vas me respecter et ne jamais me toucher. Tu diras aux conseillers véreux que tu as finalisé le lien. Ils leurs sera impossible de vérifier. Et tu vas me donner une chambre qui ferme. Et inutile de tenter de me surprendre, j'ai le sommeil léger. Je me réveille si un intrus s'approche de moi. Alors je vais retirer ma main de ta bouche et tu vas être un gentil garçon et dire ''oui monsieur''. Compris?»

Le gamin hocha la tête.

«Bon garçon! Et si tu hurles...crois moi j'aurais le temps de faire quelque chose avant que les gardes arrivent.» Il retira sa main.

Le roi de Pique siffla«Il faut finaliser le lien, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Pas du tout. On ferra comme si.

- Parce que tu crois que ça ne se verra pas qu'on n'a rien fait?» Cracha le plus jeune, rouge de colère mais les yeux fixés suer l'épée.

Arthur haussa un sourcil. «Tu plaisante là?» il éclata d'un rire méprisant. Ses yeux brillaient à la fois de moquerie et de mépris. «Si tu pense me déflorer déjà tu rêve en couleur. Deuxièmement je ne me couche plus devant quelqu'un depuis 3 ans. Troisièmement même si j'étais vierge ça ne saigne pas. Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas une pucelle ou un hermaphrodite. Et même si je l'étais, je ne me serais pas privé de m'amuser. Donc non ça ne laisse pas de sang. A moins d'y aller comme une brute.» Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. «Et tu n'auras qu'à t'amuser avec ta main gauche pour l'autre genre de trace.»

Il se pencha et souffla «Alors écoutes moi bien mon garçon. Je suis un pirate qui a écumé les mers et fait trembler beaucoup de monde. Je n'ai peur de rien. Je te déteste mais je supporterais la vie commune parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais si tu me touche...cette épée tranchera ton service trois pièces et tu finiras castrat. Je n'aurais plus qu'à avoir un gosse pour qu'il devienne le prochain roi car tu ne serviras plus à rien.»

Pâle, le jeune roi serra les dents, effrayé par la lame qui s'était planté dans le sol juste entre sa cuisse et son sexe. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Déjà du respect. Tu t'adresse à moi comme à ta reine et pas comme à ton chien. Deuxièmement tu vas rester chaste. Je ne veux pas d'un bâtard autre que le mien sur le trône après toi.

- Hé!

- Ensuite tu vas me verser une grande rente pour que je puisse faire la charité.

- Tss...Pardon?

- Tu as bien entendu. Tu vas également m'offrir un étalon...noir de préférence. Un pur-sang venu de l'est de notre royaume. J'exige aussi de la liberté, stop à la surveillance. Plus de gardes devant ma chambre. Car j'aurais ma chambre bien entendu, et qui fermera à clé. Et aura des verrous.» il écrasa quelque chose du genou «Compris?

- Gnnn Oui.»

Arthur se redressa, le lâchant. «Et rappelle-toi. Un seul mot de cette conversation aux conseillers et tu le regretteras. Je n'interférais plus dans les affaires.» Il sourit diaboliquement _Enfin pour le moment. _Il alla chercher son costume plié un peu plus loin et s'habilla rapidement. Il pointa son épée sur le plus jeune. «Rappelle-toi, un seul mot...un seul et tu deviens un eunuque.»

Il sortit, claquant la porte.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	3. Chapitre 2: Le Joker Albinos

**L'Impératrice des Piques.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Personnages:** Arthur essentiellement mais aussi Francis et Gilbert.

**Parings:** Déjà ceux de l'univers Cardverse qui sont tous des mariages forcés ou de raisons. Et autres.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: Le Joker Albinos_**

* * *

Arthur buvait une tasse de thé dans les jardins, profitant du soleil. Il n'y avait personne. Tout était tranquille et paisible. La reine de Pique se plaisait dans ce rôle pour le moment. Depuis qu'il avait de l'argent, il avait organisé de nombreuses distributions de nourritures dans les quartiers défavorisés. Il avait même payé un cuisinier venu d'orient pour qu'il fasse des pains au curry pour le repas d'une école pauvre.

Il utilisé son argent pour faire construire un hôpital pour les personnes défavorisées. Il menait des actions précises, innocentes aux yeux de certains, et se faisait de plus en plus aimer du peuple. Il ne forçait pas le roi de Piquer à l'écouter ou à faire des choses. Tout le monde savait que le roi obligeait sa reine à lui obéir et faisait ce qu'il voulait. La reine se souciait d'eux mais ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

Et récemment Alfred et le conseil n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux qu'augmenter les impôts. De façon incroyable en plus!

Le peuple allait être en colère contre eux. Parfait.

Arthur but une gorgée de thé, souriant. Il s'amusait beaucoup de la bêtise du roi qui ne savait visiblement pas comment diriger un pays de façon efficace.

Déjà qu'il avait fait de l'oeil à la reine de cœur pendant les festivités. Heureusement que Ludwig n'avait rien vu. Enfin Arthur espérait. Sinon cela risquait d'être tendu et le roi de cœur pourrait refuser une invitation ou venir sans sa reine, ce qui voudrait tout dire et ridiculiserait Alfred.

Comme si les nobles ne riaient pas déjà de lui.

Soudain un sachet blanc fermé d'un ruban violet tomba sur la table devant lui. Il cligna des yeux et les leva vers le roi de Diamant qui fit une révérence rapide.

«Votre Altesse piquante!»

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. «Sire d'un truc en forme de losange!»

Francis Bonnefoy eut un petit rire et s'assit «Je vous ai apporté des douceurs de chez moi, en toute amitié. J'offre les mêmes à Elizaveta et à Kiku. Enfin pas les mêmes douceurs mais le même petit cadeau.» il ne précisa pas qu'il offrait autre chose, mais ce n'était pas pareil car ils se connaissaient bien. Cette reine-là lui était inconnue et il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse des idées comme quoi il tentait de le séduire. Francis ne séduisait pas les personnes mariées.

Le Pique prit une friandise et mordit dedans, savourant le goût sucré. Puis il remarqua l'air de son interlocuteur. «Y a-t-il un soucis?

- Pas le moins du monde..

- Qu'est-ce que cet idiot d'Alfred a encore fait? Car c'est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas?» grogna la reine, posant sa tasse d'un geste sec.

«Il a voulu me donner...comment dire...des conseils sur ma façon de régner.»

Arthur s'étrangla avec sa sucrerie. Avait-il bien entendu? Ce type était idiot à ce point? Il articula, ébahi par cette nouvelle «Pardon?»

Francis se servit une tasse de thé. «Et bien il projette de faire passer une loi dans son pays pour renforcer son armée. Et a tenté de me convaincre de faire de même.»

La reine de Pique ouvrit grand la bouche et fit «Quelle genre de loi exactement?

- Je n'ai pas tout comprit, cet enfant est si brouillon. Mais il y aurait des écoles où on enverrait des enfants qui seraient élevés pour être soldat. Les plus intelligents et brillants seraient envoyés dans des pensionnats loin de la ville, pour pouvoir sans doute être façonné à loisir. Et les adolescents dans la force de la jeunesse seraient arrachés de leur maison pour faire un service militaire de deux ou trois ans, suite auquel les meilleurs seraient intégrés de force à l'armée.

Arthur toussa. Il but une gorgée de thé et tenta de se calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, ça ne résoudrait pas les choses. «J'espère que vous n'avez pas été forcé sire Bonnefoy.»

L'autre eut un petit rire et répondit «Le jour où cet enfant pourra me forcer à quelque chose n'est pas encore arrivé. Je gère mon royaume comme je l'entend. Et mon armée comme je le veux.»

Arthur hocha la tête. Il réfléchit «Au fait. Que feriez-vous si vous aviez besoin d'un espion efficace et qui ne vous trahirait pas? Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas à la solde d'un roi ou d'une reine.»

Le roi de diamant eut un sourire malicieux «Je me demande bien ce que voulez faire de cette information.

- Rien de particulier, je veux faire une enquête. Et je ne fais pas confiance aux hommes de police de ce royaume. Ils sont à la solde du roi, pas de la reine.

- Une enquête.»

Arthur mordit dans une pâte de fruit, calmement. «Le fait est que...j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il est advenu du roi légitime. Celui qui a disparu. Quand j'étais pirate, certains envisageaient le fait que le conseil ait fait disparaître le jeune prince pour que son frère hérite à sa place. Dans ce cas, personne ne fera d'enquête ici. Un pique refusera de m'obéir et ira tout rapporter au conseil ou au roi.» Et il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Ni en apporter à sa famille non plus. Récemment, son frère aîné avait été recruté comme officier dans la cavalerie. Il y voyait là une tentative de menace sur sa personne. Il savait qu'il devait être discret.

«Hum...vous soupçonnez le conseil?

- Effectivement. Et si je parviens à prouver la vérité, je pourrais me débarrasser de ces hommes véreux et influents. Je pourrais pousser Alfred à créer un nouveau conseil de personnes plus honnêtes qui pourraient pousser ce gamin dans le bon sens.

- A moins qu'il ne veuille gouverner seul.» contra le roi de diamant.

Arthur eut un petit rire «Mais qu'il le fasse, qu'il provoque l'effondrement économique du royaume. Il n'a jamais dirigé sans personne pour lui tenir la main. Il provoquera une catastrophe. Il sera renversé par des gens en révolte et je deviendrais le seul capable de gérer ce grand royaume.

- Diabolique. Ça me plaît.» rit le plus vieux, buvant une gorgée de thé.

Arthur reposa sa tasse «Alors votre homme?

- Hum j'ai peut-être quelqu'un. Il est arrogant, égocentrique mais fait du bon travail si on le paye bien et ne trahit jamais ses clients. S'il se faisait prendre, il mourrait sous la torture plutôt que dire le nom de celui qui le paye.

- Qui?

- Un joker. Gilbert.

- Comment entre-t-on en contact avec cet homme?

- Avec un contact justement. Il ne travaille pas pour n'importe qui non plus. Je peux lui faire parvenir un message disant que vous voulez le voir et vous aurez sa visite.»

* * *

C'était la nuit. Arthur lisait à la lueur d'une lampe quand il entendit un bruit. Se levant il alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, se penchant. Rien. Il resta immobile et bondit soudain en arrière, évitant une silhouette qui semblait tomber sur lui. Son épée apparut dans sa main et il la pointa sur son ennemi. Il attrapa sa lampe et la brandit pour voir le visage de son agresseur. Grand, pâle, avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux rouges. Il portait un étrange uniforme.

«Tu es le joker Gilbert?

- A votre service altesse!» Fit l'albinos en faisant une révérence rapide, l'air narquois. Il se dirigea vers la table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. «J'ai galopé des jours pour venir ici, j'espère que c'est pas pour rien!» il se servit une dragée qu'il piocha dans le bocal.

«Ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Ho parfait, j'attends.»

Arthur s'assit en face de lui, prenant une inspiration. «Je voudrais que vous enquêtiez sur une...disparition. Si je puis dire les choses comme ça.

- Hum.

- Celle du prince aîné du royaume de Pique. Matthew William. Disparu la veille de ses 18 ans. Il avait le même âge que moi à l'époque, j'en ai 22 aujourd'hui.

- Donc depuis 4 ans.

- Exactement.»

Gilbert se laissa aller dans le fauteuil. «Bien, je cherche les coupables c'est ça? Vous voulez savoir qui a tué ce pauvre jeune homme. Comment et pourquoi. Tout ça...

- Oui. Et des preuves. Si je veux faire un coup de filet, il me faut des preuves. Solides.

- Cela va de soit. J'ai combien de temps?

- Essayez d'être rapide. Mais faites comme vous pouvez. J'aimerais faire ça assez rapidement.

- Très bien. Autre chose?» Il prit une autre dragée. Il croisa les jambes, tranquillement.

Arthur sortit un papier et le fit glisser sur la table. L'albinos le prit et y jeta un œil, sifflant devant ce qui était écris. «Et bien...il veut provoquer une révolution votre mari?»

La reine grogna devant ces mots, détestant qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était la femme «Faites circuler des rumeurs pour détruire sa réputation et sa popularité.

- Ce ne sera pas difficile si vous voulez mon avis.» ricana l'autre, moqueur. Il en avait entendu de belles en voyageant à travers le royaume jusqu'ici. «En attendant, vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose?

- Hum? Ha oui. C'est vrai.» Il alla d'un pas léger vers l'armoire et en tira deux bourses bien remplie. Il les jeta sur la table. «La première est le payement pour votre enquête. La seconde pour les rumeurs contre le roi.»

Gilbert ouvrit le sac et sortit une pièce d'or, mordant dedans pour s'assurer qu'elle était correct. Il hocha la tête et reposa la bourse, repoussant l'autre. «C'est trop majesté, la première suffit amplement. Et puis Frannie m'a demandé de ne pas votre extorquer trop d'argent.» Il sortit un rouleau de papier jaunie, un encrier fermé et une plume. Il plongea la plume dans son encre et se mit à écrire, la pointe de l'outil laissant une traînée dorée dans son sillage. Il écrivit silencieusement pendant quelques minutes. Et souffla sur son texte. «Voilà voilà.» Il tendit la plume «Signez le contrat, votre prénom suffit.»

Arthur haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra, datant et signant le papier avant de rendre la plume au joker albinos qui eut un sourire amusé. Il signa à son tour et le papier brilla, les écritures devenant d'une étrange couleur dorée. Gilbert fourra l'argent dans sa besace. «Le contrat est passé et vous avez payé, tout est en règle. Ne vous en faites pas, seuls ceux qui ont rédigé et signé ce papier peuvent le lire. C'est un truc propre à notre clan, après tout pour la discrétion de nos mission, c'est mieux.

- Sans vouloir être indiscret, comment avez-vous connu le roi de Diamant?

- Si c'est un peu indiscret. Enfin nous sommes des amis d'enfance, je vis au petit royaume des Jokers, vous savez la toute petite part de terres à la frontière des quatre royaumes. Mais je viens de part ma naissance de celui de cœur. Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt.

- Comme le roi?

- Tout à fait, c'est mon petit frère.» Il rangea le rouleau dans son sac, le refermant soigneusement. Il se redressa, fixant ses yeux rouge dans ceux de la reine de Pique. «J'étais pressenti pour être le roi de cœur. Mais quelque chose est arrivé. Le Jack de l'époque voulait que ça soit mon frère. Alors il a passé un contrat avec un mage dont j'ignore l'identité. Et m'a fait enlevé. J'avais 7 ans. Ses acolytes m'ont fait quelque chose, j'ignore quoi car on m'a retrouvé, gravement blessé et amnésique, perdant tout mon sang, dans le royaume de Diamant. Francis avait 6 ans à l'époque. Il venait d'être reconnu comme roi de ce pays.» Il se servit une nouvelle dragée. «Ses parents et lui faisaient un tour du royaume pour le présenter au peuple. Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. Il a voulu que je sois son compagnon de jeu. Il était assez seul. Comme personne ne me connaissait, le roi m'a confié à une famille noble proche de la sienne. J'ai passé toute cette partie de mon enfance à jouer avec Francis. Et puis, à 12 ans, une marque est apparut sur mon épaule. Celle du Joker. Le cinquième signe. Tu sais à quoi sert le joker dans un jeu de carte? Ben là ils sont entraînés pour devenir des espions, agents secrets, pour agir pour les différents royaumes.

- Attendez...vous n'aviez plus la marque du roi de cœur?

-Non. C'est pour ça que personne ne m'a identifié. Et puis les albinos, il n'y en avait pas qu'un au monde.

- Je ne suis pas certain que beaucoup se nomment justement Gilbert.

- Pas forcément. Une femme aurait du nommer son fils albinos du même nom que leur petit prince.»

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre, écartant le rideau «J'ai grandis au royaume de Diamant. Je suis un Joker de Diamant au fond de mon coeur. C'est à Francis que va ma fidélité. J'ai grandis avec lui. J'ai subi un entraînement complet pour assurer mon nouveau rôle. Le roi et la reine avaient envoyé des gens pour construire une demeure sur la terre des Jokers. J'ai trouvé une maison en arrivant là-bas, avec des serviteurs et tout. Mais j'étais seul. Aucun autre n'avait été désigné. Puis quand j'ai eu 22 ans, j'ai été désigné pour escorter la future reine de cœur à son mari. C'est là qu'on m'a reconnu et que j'ai retrouvé ma famille. Ma mémoire n'est pas revenue mais est juste très floue.» Il soupira et se retourna vers la reine de Pique «Autre chose à dire votre altesse?»

Arthur hocha la tête et ouvrit un tiroir dérobé, tirant quelques papiers. «J'ai réussi à rassembler cela pour vous aider dans vos recherches.»

L'albinos les prit, haussant un sourcil. «Ho, vous soupçonnez le conseil? Si vous avez une idée des coupables, ça me facilitera la tâche.» Il fourra les papiers dans la besace. «Bon j'y vais. Je reviendrais faire un rapport dans deux semaines. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et bondit à l'extérieur.

La reine de Pique alla s'asseoir dans la fauteuil, pensif. Il espérait que ça serait rapide. Parce que il ne savait pas si Alfred saurait tenir sa langue. Après tout combien de temps avant qu'il n'aille se plaindre de lui auprès du conseil?

* * *

Arthur resta immobile, le cœur battant. Deux hommes parlaient. De lui. Un vieil homme, chaude et moustachu, appuyé sur sa canne. C'était un homme qui était venu du royaume de cœur et s'était mit au service des Piques. Il avait rapidement gravit les échelons et était devenu un membre du conseil, un ministre. Il parlait à un homme qui tenait un cheval par la bride. Un agent à sa solde sans doute.

«N'oubliez pas de payer le mage Lukas. Puisque ce jeune homme a prit la succession de son maître Scandinia. J'espère qu'il sera aussi corruptible.» il eut un petit rire mauvais. «Donc vous le paierez cher. Il faut nous le mettre dans la poche.

- Ne vous en faites pas seigneur. Je sais quoi faire. Je sais manipuler les mots pour séduire.

- Très bien. Faites attention, nos espions disent qu'il a un garde du corps nommé Matthias. Un guerrier puissant et susceptible.»

Arthur tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant. Un mage? Pourquoi donc? Était-ce pour lui? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se pencha, aux aguets. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes désiraient tant pour aller voir un mage?

Le coursier hocha la tête et répondit, d'un ton clair «Je ferais attention. Donc vous voulez la potion _Androgynus_?»

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire sec, avant d'expliquer, sûr de lui et arrogant «Tout à fait. Cette potion est destinée uniquement aux reines de sexe masculin. C'est comme une sorte de potion de fertilité, qui donne les attributs nécessaires pour porter la vie. En clair la reine homme devient hermaphrodite pendant dix mois. Précisez, c'est un jeunot, il pourrait vouloir vous tester.»

Arthur s'éloigna en vitesse. Une potion de fertilité. Certainement pour lui. Comptaient-ils le forcer à avoir un rapports sexuels et à porter un héritier? Probable. Et ils verraient si il trichait car si rien ne se passait il comprendrait que Alfred ne le touchait pas et agiraient en conséquence. Ce serait terrible. Ou alors il pourrait coucher avec le premier venu pour tomber enceinte de cette personne. Alfred, humilié, tiendrait sa langue et tout irait bien?

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour se tirer de ce pétrin.

_Ils voulaient un héritier?_

_Parfait, il y aurait un enfant._

_Mais il serait uniquement de son sang...et de celui de la personne de son choix. _

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Chapitre 3: Echec et Mat

**L'Impératrice des Piques.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Personnages:** Arthur essentiellement mais aussi Francis et Gilbert.

**Parings:** Déjà ceux de l'univers Cardverse qui sont tous des mariages forcés ou de raisons. Et autres.

* * *

**_Chapitre 3: Echec et Mat_**

* * *

Arthur resta pensif devant la fiole de liquide violet. Il grimaça en imaginant tout ce que cela impliquait. Plutôt crever que écartes les cuisses pour le roi de Pique! Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ça avec ce type. Il grogna et but une gorgée du liquide ambré dans sa tasse, résolu à penser à autre chose et à ne pas céder aux exigences du conseil.

Gilbert, en face de lui, buvait tranquillement son thé. «Alors le mage s'appelle Lukas, il est jeune. 25 ans à tout casser. C'est le disciple de Scandinia. Un mage noir. Qui préparait des potions louches.

- Et?» Marmonna le plus jeune. «Il y est pour quelque chose dans la disparition de Matthew? Sinon ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

- D'accord. Ça a un rapport. Il a inventé une potion de couleur noire. Qui sent vraiment mauvais d'ailleurs mais qui n'a bizarrement aucun goût (selon son disciple). Et cette potion...fait disparaître la marque des cartes.»

Arthur se mit à tousser, reposant sa tasse. Il releva les yeux vers l'albinos qui souriait d'un air angélique. «Pardon?

- Parfaitement. Une potion enlevant la marque. Et tu sais quoi majesté? Je crois que j'en ai été victime. C'est pour ça que j'ai plus la marque du cœur.» Il croqua une dragée, fier de ses paroles et disant, avec arrogance «Ca vous en bouche un coin hein? Je suis tellement génial et impressionant dans mes recherches!

- Parfait...sauf que je cherchais des indices sur le destin de Matthew.

- T'es une rabat-joie quand même.» Grogna Gilbert, croisant les bras. Il s'étira et sortit des papiers de sa sacoche, sifflotant. «Alors ils sont...ici.» Il jeta un premier papier sur la table, souriant et ayant l'air fier de lui «D'abord j'ai ça. Je l'ai trouvé chez l'un des conseillers, l'un des plus vieux. Un contrat avec Scandinia pour la ''Potion Noire''. Datant de 5 ans. Préméditation donc .

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils s'en sont servis sur le jeune prince.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est déjà louche. S'ils en avaient c'était bien pour quelque chose et pour une bonne raison non? Un complot. Un coup d'état. Supprimer un roi ou une reine gênante. Et ils ne l'avaient plus quand ils t'ont chopé. Sinon t'y aurais eu le droit. Ça correspond à l'époque où Scandinia est mort, juste après avoir fournis cette potion, selon son disciple.»

Arthur resta pensif, regardant la papier qui ressemblait à un contrat comme les autres, sans beaucoup de différences. Il soupira et le rejeta. «Dommage. Il en faut plus.

- J'ai!» il farfouilla dans sa sacoche. Il sortit une liasse. «J'ai ici...des documents. Des lettres avec un vieux conseiller du royaume de cœur qui parle de la façon dont le prince Gilbert a été...éliminé sans être tué.» il jeta les documents sur la table en riant «Une façon propre de se débarrasser du roi ou de la reine. La potion provoque une amnésie.» Il montra une feuille «Et ici, il y a la preuve que un prisonnier a été transféré à la Tour du Désert. Ca date de 4 ans.» il eut un sourire de prédateur «Un prisonnier jeune avec un masque de velours noir sur le visage.»

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux choqués «Il n'est pas mort.

- Si c'est bien lui, non il est vivant. Je peux aller fouiller les archives de la prison mais il faudra allonger la monnaie mon seigneur.»

La reine de Pique se mit à faire les cents pas. Plongés dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre. Il échafaudait un plan parfait pour coincer les coupables. Il se tourna vers le joker albinos et lança «Rien d'autre?

- Hum. T'es dur en affaire.

- Sérieusement.

- Et bien il y a bien cette lettre où un des conseiller déclare, noir sur blanc que ses gardes ont accomplis leur mission et que le jeune roi de Pique Matthew n'existe plus.»

Arthur la lui arracha presque des mains, souriant d'un air diabolique. «Avec ça, le conseil est mort. Il n'y aura bientôt plus que Alfred au pouvoir et il va accumuler les gaffes, se faire détester et je n'aurais plus qu'à me débarrasser de lui.

- Il y a une solution toute simple pour ça.

- Laquelle?»

Gilbert eut un petit rire et sortit une fiole étiquetée et emplit d'un liquide noir. «Cadeau de Lukas, je te fais grâce du prix. Je peux pas blairer ton roi non plus. Il a insulté Francis en privé. Ça je peux pas l'accepter.

- Protecteur hein!

- Tu peux parler, tu le regarde comme un morceau de viande! Je sais que c'est un beau mâle viril et doux mais quand même.

- Si je dois obligatoirement tomber enceinte...et je préfère choisir.

- Ne rêve pas, il ne couche pas avec les personnes mariés.» Gloussa le plus vieux, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, moqueur. «Même s'il te tient en haute estime.»

Arthur fut ravi d'apprendre que quelqu'un le respectait assez pour le soutenir. Mais se retint de jurer en apprenant les principes du roi de diamant. «Bon je n'ai plus qu'à me débarrasser de mon époux.

-Voilà, fais lui boire la potion et le mariage sera rompu avec la disparition de la marque. T'auras plus qu'à l'exiler. Lukas a améliorer la potion. Jusqu'ici, ceux qui la buvait...et bien ils devenaient amnésiques et la marque des jokers avait de fortes chances d'apparaître. Ici il ne perdra pas la mémoire et aucune marque ne viendra à lui.» Il se leva et fit, en toute modestie «Un plan génial comme moi!»

Arthur se resservit du thé. «Bien entendu.» Il ajouta un peu de lait et de sucre et mélangea, buvant une nouvelle gorgée. «Je n'ai plus qu'à passer à l'étape suivante de mon plan.

- Ton plan?

- Oui, toi tu as juste cherché des preuves.

- Sympa...»

Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, souriant diaboliquement «Les diamants viennent pour une visite diplomatique en vue d'accords dans deux semaines. Je veux que tout soit régler d'ici là.»

Gilbert eut un sifflement «Tu y tiens à ton beau mâle.» Il se leva et attrapa la petite bourse sur la table. «Bon j'y vais...

- Attends. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

- Encore?

- Tu as allé libérer le prince Matthew.

- Il est plus prince, ni roi. Il est juste Matthew.

- Et bien peu importe. Tu vas le libérer et le ramener à la citadelle des Jokers. Là tu le remettras d'aplomb et s'il est devenu un joker, tu t'en occuperas.» Il jeta une autre bourse, pleine de petites pierres précieuses, dans les mains de l'albinos «Et tu dois faire ça en une semaine. Dans dix jours j'agis!»

Gilbert grogna, fatigué. Il obéit cependant et sortit par la fenêtre, disparaissant comme à son habitude dans la nuit.

Arthur soupira de soulagement et rangea la potion sombre dans un tiroir dérobé. Il s'assit à son bureau et sortit une lettre. Il y avait plusieurs feuilles. Le roi de Diamant lui avait écrit. Il lui parlait de son royaume, de ses habitants et de ses voisins. Des anecdotes qui faisaient sourire doucement la reine de Pique. Des mots parfois doux. Il pensait à une tentative de séduction et ça lui plaisait, il se sentait flatté. Peu importait ce que disait cet albinos comme quoi le roi orange ne séduisait pas les personnes mariées. Il était persuadé d'être l'exception royale. Et plus il y pensait, plus il lui était évident que Francis Bonnefoy serait un époux parfait.

_Doux, compréhensif. Sensible._

_Il était aimé de ses sujets. Et respecté._

_Il se souciait du peuple. Et s'était attiré sa fidélité. _

_Il parlait de ses réformes, ses lois. _Sans doute son Jack n'approuverait pas de telles révélations. Mais Arthur ne partagerait cela avec personne. Au contraire, il enregistrait avec patience et appétit tout ça, prêt pour le jour où il tiendrait les rênes.

Rêveur il repensa à la dernière conversation. L'autre lui avait sourit aimablement tout le long, malgré ses piques. Il lui avait fait une baisemain. Il s'était gentiment moqué de lui. Mais l'avait écouté avec attention, avec un air soucieux. Lui avait donné des conseils. Et avait soupiré à l'absence d'avancée avec le roi Alfred.

Il avait une odeur agréable, une odeur de lys. Ses yeux avait la nuance de l'océan qui lui manquait tant. Ses boucles blondes semblaient soyeuses et brillaient au soleil comme les blés. Son sourire était clairement enjôleur mais aimable, et il le gardait en toute circonstance. Il riait, doucement et agréablement. Il était doux et prévenant. Tout le contraire d'Alfred en définitive. Ça énervait Arthur. Ce type était toujours célibataire. Il fallait qu'il agisse avant que ce Francis ne se fasse passer la bague au doigt!

Il reviendrait, avec les monarques des deux autres royaumes pour la prochaine fête qui était le traité des quatre royaumes. Le jour où la magie avait formé les marques, cela remontait à longtemps, il n'en restait que quelques traces écrites.

«Il faut tenir encore un peu.»

Attendre le bon moment pour bondir, pour se saisir de ses proies. Il avait la patience d'un fauve et savait comment réagir à toutes les situations. Il n'avait peur de rien.

* * *

Dix jours avaient passé. Il était prêt. Souriant d'un air mauvais il se prépara au premier acte de sa vengeance et de sa prise de pouvoirs. Durant ces dernières semaines, il avait prit contact avec des gens, de nombreuses personnes brimées par la pouvoir, agacées et épuisées par les décisions prise souvent à la légère ou pour le bien-être du pouvoir uniquement. Il avait attendu le bon moment. Il avait patienté avec un air diabolique, se montrant étrangement docile et aimable.

Personne n'avait rien vu. Personne ne s'était méfié.

Une totale réussite.

Un membre du conseil lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas prit la potion. Arthur avait répondu, avec un sourire parfaitement factice que s'il tombait enceinte maintenant, le petit naîtrait à la période la plus froide de l'année. Un risque donc. Et qu'il préférait attendre que les dates tombent sur le printemps. Quand il ferait plus chaud. Un bébé est fragile, malgré la magie et la médecine. Mieux valait réunir les meilleures conditions.

Il avait été si convainquant que l'autre n'avait pas bronché, hochant la tête. Il lui avait toutefois rappelé que ses deux frères aînés étaient dans l'armée. Et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le malin si on ne voulait pas qu'on les envoie sur les mers chasser les pirates. Après tout un accident en mer ou un abordage ne serait pas de leur faute n'est-ce pas?

Arthur avait hoché la tête, souriant. Et était partit lire dans sa chambre, fier comme un paon. Il avait éclaté de rire une fois seul, tant la situation était hilarante pour lui. Décidément ces gens étaient des comiques.

Rangeant les documents dans une sacoche qu'il passa sur son épaule, il sortit. Il marcha d'un bon pas vers le bureau du roi de Pique. Il fallait préparer ses paroles, et prendre garde. Ce garçon était incapable de tenir sa langue.

Il frappa à la porte. Prit une grande inspiration (il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de courage!). Et entra. Alfred travaillait, écrivant intensément sur une feuille de sa plume extravagante.

Tiens...il fait quelque chose tout seul? Incroyable. Arthur se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce (il n'était pas une lady) sur le fauteuil et croisa les jambes dans une attitude totalement masculine et de gens du peuple.

«J'ai eu une idée géniale.

- Tiens donc...

- Pour les nouveaux nobles, les aristocrates et les nobles.

- Hum?» Arthur haussa un sourcil. Tiens donc...une augmentation des impôts pour les plus riches peut-être? Un miracle?

«Chaque famille devra avoir au moins 6 enfants.

...Pardon?

- Ouais, j'évite ça pour les pauvres parce qu'ils ont pas d'argent et ne pourraient plus payer les impôts, ce serait embêtant. Et puis ils ont pas besoin de se forcer pour avoir des famille nombreuses de toute façon...

- Sans rire?» Railla Arthur, se retenant de se prendre la tête et envisageant déjà les conséquences. Ça allait augmenter de façon drastique la population, peut-être créer un déséquilibre riches-pauvres. Et puis pour les héritages ça allait dilapider les fortunes. «Tu veux ruiner les familles?

- Nan, seul l'aîné héritera. Et il faudra des dots pour les filles forcement. Mais il faudra donner un ou deux enfants à l'armée ou à la garde. Quand ils auront un certains âge, on les enverra dans des écoles militaires. Les plus aisés iront dans des écoles de cavalerie ou d'officiers, d'autres chez les artilleurs et d'autres chez les fantassins. Après les familles pourront avoir d'autres fils qu'il donneront à l'église ou à l'éducation. Mais chaque famille devra au moins donner un fils. S'ils en donnent un second, ils auront une prime.»

Arthur serra les dents. Il voyait les conséquences. Les fils fuiraient pour ne pas entrer dans l'armée contre leur gré. Ils y aura plus de criminels sur les mers, de gens se rebellant contre le régime en place. Ces primes causeront des enlèvements et des ventes de chair humaine.

«Tu en dis quoi?

- Bof.

- C'est tout?

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est une augmentation de la population, un déséquilibre, des fuites pour ne pas entrer dans l'armée, des vente de jeunes gens par des gens qui les auront kidnappé à la place de leurs enfant. Je vois aussi un déséquilibre au niveau des métiers, un manque de nourriture chez les plus pauvres et...»

Alfred chiffonna la feuille avec colère et la jeta au sol en crachant un juron. «Tu critique toujours ce que je fais, une bonne épouse doit soutenir son mari.»

La reine se pique se retint de dire que lui ne se sentait ni soutenu, ni respecté. «Je ne viens pas pour ça. Je viens pour une affaire capitale.

- Ben voyons.

- Je sais ce qui est arrivé à ton frère.»

Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. «Tu le sais? Comment as-tu fait?

- J'ai mené mon enquête.» Il se méfiait. Il était certain que le jeune homme n'y était pour rien mais préférait ne pas prendre de risques. S'il était dans le coup, il aurait recourt au chantage. Sinon son plan se déroulerait sans accrocs.

«Et? Dis moi tout.

- Je veux l'entière liberté pour arrêter les coupables. Que tu ne me gêne pas dans mon enquête. Que tu n'intervienne pas contre mes actions. Et que tu me laisse totalement libre de mes décisions en la matière.» Il ajouta, avec un ton glacial «Et si tu refuses, je détruis les preuves et tu ne sauras jamais rien. Au choix.»

Il eut le droit au regard suspicieux. Il eut un sourire innocent. L'autre prit un bout de papier et écrivit rageusement quelques mots et signa avant de donner la permission écrite d'agir à la reine de Pique. Il grogna «Si tu sais tout, agis vite!

- Pas de soucis, pour ça je vais agir, c'est certain.» Il retint un gloussement, satisfait de voir que la première étape de son plan se déroulait bien. Il se leva et esquissa une parodie de révérence avant de sortir, direction le poste des gardes. On allait bien rire.

* * *

Il marcha d'un bon pas, guidant les gardes vers la salle du conseil. L'un d'eux dit «Heu votre majesté?

- Oui?

- C'est la chambre du conseil, et ils sont en réunion extraordinaire pour faire passer des lois importantes.

- Oui. Et sans la présence du roi. Quel gâchis.

- Que fait-on ici?»

Arthur eut un sourire terrifiant «Nous allons arrêter les responsables de la disparition de Matthew, le prince aîné!» Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et ordonna «GARDES ARRÊTEZ L'ENSEMBLE DU CONSEIL IMMEDIATEMENT!»

Les ministres se levèrent tandis que les soldats les entouraient, un peu perdus eux-même, et ne comprenant visiblement pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient.

«Reine de Pique, que faites-vous?»

Arthur agita un papier «J'ai ici une autorisation du roi pour faire justice vis-à-vis des coupables qui ont fait disparaître le prince aîné. Avez-vous réellement penser que vos crimes resteraient impunies?» Ricana froidement celui à la tiare, son sourire devenant terrifiant.

«Quand le roi saura ça...

- ...Quand Alfred saura que vous avez tué son frère.

- Vous n'avez pas de preuves!

- Vraiment?» Railla sarcastiquement la reine de Pique «C'est bien là que vous vous trompez. J'ai toutes les preuves!» Il s'amusa de la pâleur de ses interlocuteurs.

L'un d'eux s'écria, courageusement «C'est du bluff. J'exige de voir le roi!

- Du bluff? Vous me faites bien rire.» Il pencha la tête de côté, amusé. «Vous ne pouvez rien faire désormais! Je monterais les preuves au roi tout à l'heure et vous ne pourrez rien faire.» Il frappa dans ses mains et ordonna aux gardes «Emmenez moi tout ça aux cachots, dans des cellules séparés. Et personne ne doit leurs parler pour le moment.

- ATTENDEZ!»

Alfred venait d'arriver et se tenait à la porte. Des explosions de voix se firent entendre un peu partout dans la pièce. Il leva une main pour les faire taire «QUE CE PASSE-T-IL ICI?

- Votre reine est devenue folle, elle veut nous faire tous arrêter!» S'écria un vieil homme à moustaches, chauve et bedonnant.

Arthur s'empressa de dire «Je ne fais pas plus que ce que tu m'as permis! Ils sont responsables de la mort de ton frère! J'ai les preuves! Je suppose qu'il est mort car je ne trouve nulle trace de lui nul part.

- C'est faux votre altesse!»

Arthur tendit les feuilles au capitaine des gardes qui les lus sous un signe du roi. Un moment d'un silence pesant s'installa. Puis le soldat s'écria «C'est vrai votre altesse! Il y a là de nombreuses preuves que le conseil a trahi le pouvoir et a éliminé votre aîné la veille de son couronnement.»

La reine de Pique se retint de ricaner. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, tout allait bien se passer. «J'allais les enfermer et les faire interroger.»

Alfred était très pâle, abattu. Il ne semblait pas y croire, effondré. Tout ses repères s'écroulaient suite à la découverte de cette trahison de la part de personnes en qui il avait une forte et entière confiance. «Comment avez-vous osé! Mon frère!

- La soif du pouvoir je suppose.» Susurra Arthur, ravi de son effet. «Avouez messieurs, la justice est plus indulgente suite à des aveux en bonne et du forme.

- Jamais!

- Notez que le refus d'avouer ici peut être vu comme une confirmation!

- Ces papiers sont des faux! Ne comprenez-vous pas votre altesse? Il veut le pouvoir, il veut renverser le conseil et se débarrasser de vous.

- Allons, c'est impossible de faire ça. On ne peut faire disparaître une marque magique. Et quand bien même ils seraient trop stupides pour apprendre l'existence de ce moyen.» il eut un rictus en voyant les airs furieux des conseillers, humiliés.

Alfred était rouge de fureur «QU'ON LES TORTURE POUR QU'ILS AVOUENT!

- Mais sire, la torture a été abolie par votre père!

- Je m'en fiche, utilisez tous les moyens possibles mais faites les parler!»

Un des conseillers, blanc comme un linge s'écria «Il n'est pas mort, il est dans la tour du désert, c'est le prisonnier au masque de velours!»

Arthur eut un sourire mauvais. Sauf que le dit captif n'y était plus.

Le capitaine toussota et tenta, mal à l'aise «Et bien envoyons des gens là-bas pour voir!

- Oui! Faites ça!» Le jeune roi semblait un peu désorienté, pour la première fois véritablement seul et sans défense.

La reine ne se laissa pas apitoyer. Et donna quelques ordres, ignorant le visage rougissant de colère de son époux royal. Puis il partit d'un pas raide, retournant dans ses appartements. Il savait que son cadet allait accumuler les bêtises maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne pour lui tenir la main et l'aider à avancer. Les erreurs allaient s'accumulées. Les gens seraient de plus en plus mécontents. Tout irait dans la direction prévue. Tout serait parfait.

Seul dans sa chambre, Arthur éclata de rire.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	5. Chapitre 4: Échec au roi

**L'Impératrice des Piques.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Personnages:** Arthur essentiellement mais aussi Francis, Alfred et d'autres.

**Parings:** Déjà ceux de l'univers Cardverse qui sont tous des mariages forcés ou de raisons. Et autres.

* * *

**_Chapitre 4: Échec au roi_**

* * *

La patrouille envoyée à la tour du désert revint bredouille. Personne n'avait entendu parler d'un prisonnier présent depuis 4 ou 5 ans. Aucun prisonnier masqué. Le cachot le plus sécurisé était vide, et rien n'indiquait une présence récente. Le lit n'était pas fait, il y avait de la poussière partout. Et rien dans les archives de la prison non plus. Les gardiens affirmaient qu'aucun jeune homme n'était dans cet endroit. Que jamais il n'y avait eu de garçon masqué. Ce cachot était vide depuis une dizaine d'année. Le capitaine à la charge de la tour avait été sincèrement surpris face aux déclarations de la patrouille. Oui le conseil envoyait souvent des prisonniers politiques ou dangereux pour le pays. Parfois des simples contestataires. Mais aucun gamins, ceux-là on les envoyait à l'armée. Généralement c'était plus utile que de les enfermer, selon le conseil.

Du coup, l'officier en charge de la patrouille envoya un portrait de Matthew dans toutes les garnisons, dans toutes les villes pour chercher le prince disparu. Si il avait été recruté de force et envoyé aux frontières? Rien. Quelque soit le corps d'armée, il n'y avait rien.

Alfred avait accueillis sombrement la nouvelle. Très mal même. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau et n'en était pas sortit, se faisant apporter de copieux repas là-bas. Il hurlait sur tout le monde.

* * *

Arthur lui, éclata soudain de rire, allongé sur son lit, bras croisés derrière la tête. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Il se redressa et marcha jusqu'au bureau, prenant la dernière lettre reçu du roi de Diamant. Comme toujours des paroles et des conseils. Ce Francis avait de l'espoir qu'il puisse influencer le roi dans le bon sens. Il était trop gentil et trop confiant en l'être humain. Une qualité, assurément. Il lut les feuillets, un sourire amusé aux lèvres devant des anecdotes du royaume ou des nouvelles des royaumes fermés que l'autre lui racontait.

_Apparemment la reine du dragon, Stefan, s'était enfuit après une dispute avec son roi, lui laissant un bébé sur les bras. Le pauvre avait du se débattre avec le nourrisson pendant deux mois, surtout que les affaires du royaume l'empêchaient d'aller chercher son compagnon. Au bout de 3 mois, Stefan était revenu et avait engueulé le monarque pour ne pas être allé le chercher, ce à quoi Léan avait répliqué qu'il avait un bébé sur les bras et que c'était plus important que les humeurs de la période mensuelle de la reine. Heureusement qu'il avait l'enfant dans les bras quand il avait dit ça d'ailleurs._

Francis avait conseillé des choses au roi pour calmer le jeu et ça avait marché.

Arthur ricana. On s'amusait dans les autres royaumes apparemment. Au moins eux était un couple qui semblait tenir la route, malgré les disputes. Il prit la dernière feuille et la lut, amusé.

_«Il m'est venu à l'oreille.»_

Arthur haussa un sourcil «Ca veut dire que Gilbert lui a tout raconté. Je sais que sa fidélité va aux Diamants mais quand même, il aurait pu me demander avant!»

«_Que notre ami commun avait recueilli un petit chaton perdu._»

Sourire. Arthur commençait à s'intéresser à la chose. Vraiment. «Tiens donc, un chaton? Et puis quoi encore?» Il croqua une dragée et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, amusé.

«_Un pauvre petit animal blessé, craintif et malade_. _Qui ne quitte pas sa couche. Qui tremble et qui ne fait confiance à personne. Il semble avoir été habitué à des personnes froides et indifférente à son sort_.»

La reine de Pique plissa les yeux, inquiet. L'ex-prince allait si mal que ça? Après quatre ans de prison sans parler à quelqu'un ou si peu, c'était évident mais quand même. Il avait été cloîtré dans une cellule, la plus haute du donjon. Ses gardiens n'avaient pas du être des plus chaleureux envers lui. Il avait du ressentir de façon très cruelle la solitude. Surtout qu'il était amnésique. Ou heureusement qu'il l'était car il avait sans doute moins souffert de n'avoir personne à qui penser ou à regretter.

«_Ses pleurs déchirent le cœur de notre ami commun. Celui-ci l'entoure de tout son amour et de toute sa tendresse mais seul le temps peut guérir les blessures.»_

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait un peu honteux de s'être enfuit mais se doutait que ça n'aurait rien changer. Sauf qu'il l'aurait cherché plus tôt. Sauf qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas pu avoir recours à Gilbert l'espion Joker. Et ce mystérieux Lukas n'aurait pas prit la succession de son maître donc cette piste aurait été anéanti.

D'ailleurs Lukas l'avait échappé belle. Seule la protection des trois autres royaumes avait empêché le roi de Pique de s'en prendre à lui. D'ailleurs le magicien avait fuit chez les Diamants.

«_Un ami de notre ami s'y connaît en blessures comme celles-ci et l'aide à soigner ce pauvre être.»_

Tiens donc. Le magicien était donc à la citadelle. Sans doute son protecteur, celui qui avait aidé Gilbert, était-il là-bas aussi. Auquel cas cela était bien défendu. Et cette terre était de toute façon sacrée.

«_Figurez-vous que notre ami a vu des similitudes avec son cher collègue et le protecteur de ce dernier. Beaucoup de ressemblances. Il n'est plus seul. N'est-ce pas fantastique?»_

Ressemblances? Similitudes? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Voulait-il dire que Lukas et Matthias étaient des jokers eux aussi? Si tel était le cas, cela était fantastique! Gilbert ne serait plus seul et serait donc plus disponible pour les servir, Francis et lui. Après tout, il était juste bon à ça cet insupportable vantard! Ricana mentalement la reine de Pique, de mauvaise foi.

_«Il est transporté de joie et a déjà prévenu les autres. En avez-vous entendu parler de votre côté?»_

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Visiblement on lui coupait l'accès au courrier important. Ses missives n'étaient pas lues mais lui ne pouvait rien savoir de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

«_Je suis allé le voir. Il mettra sans doute du temps à se remettre. A s'habituer à ne plus être enfermé dans une cage, à avoir de la liberté et beaucoup de nourriture.»_

Arthur grogna. Visiblement il n'avait pas été si bien traité que ça dans le donjon du désert. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les gardiens avaient peut-être été plus sympathiques mais avaient du soit suivre des ordres précis soit ils agissaient comme ça avec tout les prisonniers. Les repas ne devaient pas être mirobolants. Surtout au milieu d'une lande. C'était à l'est. Il n'était pas grand. Un trouble climatique se maintenait à cet endroit, créant une zone désertique et rocheuse. Personne n'y vivait. Il n'y avait donc qu'une grande caserne, un camp d'entraînement et le donjon pour les prisonniers importants. Il se demandait comment Gilbert avait pu libérer le garçon et comment il avait fait pour que les gardiens ne se souviennent pas de la présence du prisonnier. Est-ce qu'il les avait payé? Ou utiliser la magie pour ça? Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander.

«_Je suis impatient de vous voir et d'échanger des nouvelles avec vous lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Je pourrais vous donner des nouvelles plus fraîches et parler de nos royaumes respectifs._»

Arthur eut un sourire, amusé. Lui aussi était impatient. Il se réjouissait de la venue des autres dirigeants des autres royaumes, de pouvoir parler à des gens cultivées, intéressants et qui ne le voyaient pas comme une simple épouse.

«_J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi piquante_.»

La reine de Pique eut un petit rire «Et moi j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi doux et respectueux, parce que je veux un époux parfait moi, et qui me laisse faire ce que je veux pour le royaume.»

Il rangea la lettre dans son bureau, dans le tiroir fermant à clé. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, pensif. Alfred avait lancé une véritable chasse aux sorcières contre les magiciens alors qu'il y en avait de toute sorte dans le royaume. Peu avaient été attrapé, cachant soigneusement leurs activités et jouant parfaitement les innocents ou les apothicaires, les médecins. Les soldats rechignaient à accomplir leur devoir, en laissant partir beaucoup de personnes parmi les sorciers.

Suite à ça, Alfred lança une nouvelle loi. Celle dont il avait parlé à Arthur. Un à deux garçons par famille étaient arraché à leur foyer pour être remis à l'armée ou à des écoles militaires. Cela inquiétait le peuple qui craignait un désir de conquête, de guerre. Un jeune roi vigoureux et ambitieux avait de quoi faire craindre le pire. Arthur, lui éclata de rire dans son bain en repensant à ça. Le peuple en avait déjà assez, cachant les enfants, ceux-ci fuyant parfois quand ils avaient atteint un certain âge. Cette rébellion avait conduit à des sanctions mais ça ne menait à rien. Arthur gloussa, soufflant sur la mousse parfumée. Nul crainte à avoir, il annulerait tout ça quand il serait au pouvoir. Et se ferait ainsi aimer...l'armée n'aimerais probablement pas qu'on lui retire des soldats mais cela n'était pas le plus important. Et puis leurs troupes étaient suffisamment nombreuses sans qu'on ajoute des gens par la force! En cas de périls, il suffirait de lancer une campagne de mobilisation.

La reine fut d'excellente humeur durant les dix jours qui précédèrent l'arrivée des dirigeants des autres royaumes. Machiavéliquement, sinistrement...son plan se forgeait petit à petit et allait bientôt aboutir. Il prévoyait déjà les premières lois qu'il ferait passer. Les premières rencontres diplomatiques également. Il prévoyait d'entrer en contact avec les royaumes fermés.

_Vivement que cela arrive._

_Il brûlait de voir la chute du tyran._

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs prit de nouvelles mesures. Il y avait trop de sorciers chez les autres royaumes, il prévoyait d'ordonner aux rois et reines de contrôler et répertorier les magiciens chez eux. D'imposer un sévère contrôle.

Arthur éclata de rire dans les jardins où il était seul, comme souvent. Il prit une rose et huma son parfum, le sourire aux lèvres.

Durant les joues qui suivirent, cela se poursuivit. Des lois aberrantes voyaient le jour et Arthur en riait tout seul dans son coin, satisfait de la tournure des choses. Comme ça, personne ne s'opposerait à sa prise de pouvoir. Il suffisait qu'il agisse finement et stratégiquement.

_La nuit des révélations._

_Cette nuit où le pacte des quatre royaumes avait été forgé._

_Où le système des marques était né._

_Quel meilleur soir pouvait-il y avoir pour faire disparaître la marque d'Alfred?_

Arthur sortirait le grand jeu ce soir précis, et serait un serpent près à mordre. Il en éclata de rire devant sa tasse de thé, avant de croquer un gâteau.

* * *

La fête était prête à être célébrée. Arthur se tenait également sur le qui-vive, la fiole dans sa poche intérieure, dans l'attente de l'occasion de frapper. Il salua les rois et reines des pays voisins, le sourire aux lèvres, aimable et poli (fallait faire attention aux relations). Au début tout se passa bien, la cérémonie avait lieu à minuit. Un bal avait lieu jusqu'à elle. Arthur prit grand plaisir à ignorer Alfred et a jeter des regards en coin au roi de Diamants qui lui fit un sourire amusé et complice.

Francis finit par inviter la reine de pique à danser, abandonnant sa princesse près du buffet.

Vash le Jack de Diamant parlait avec Roderich le Jack de Trèfle, ainsi qu'avec la reine Elizaveta. Ivan discutait avec Kiku tandis que Feliciano apportait une flûte de champagne à Ludwig. Alfred s'approcha du roi de Coeur et commença une discussion.

Arthur savoura la présence du roi de Diamant. Sa chaleur, son odeur de lys et son sourire suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur. Ce cœur qu'il croyait glacé par l'emprisonnement et la solitude. Il n'avait jamais été prit par les sentiments, les attirant plus qu'autre chose.

C'était bien agréable d'être traité en égal et quelque peu séduit.

«Comment se porte sa majesté piquante?

- Quelle question? Je vais parfaitement bien monsieur le roi d'un truc en forme de losange rouge»

Francis eut un petit rire. «Quel caractère. Aussi épicé que votre réputation.

- Je regrette réellement de n'avoir pu piller votre port. On ne tremble pas assez à mon souvenir chez vous!» Répliqua le plus petit d'un rictus sadique.

«Hum...on parle d'une légende des mers, un être qui maîtrise les mers et dompte les créatures marines. C'est vous?»

Un air amusé fut sa réponse. Puis Arthur fit «En partie. J'avoue que ceux que j'ai pillé ont quelque peu exagérer...mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire!

- J'avoue que les pirates font rêver chez moi, peut-être parce qu'on n'en ai pas victimes.

- Nous sommes des légendes. Personne ne peut rien contre ça.» Il fronça soudain les sourcils «J'ai entendu que votre royaume a des problèmes avec le mien.

- Tout à fait. Votre époux fait une politique bien trop agressive. Grossir son armée comme ça est mal perçue par les autres couples royaux comme par moi.

- Je sais...il est devenu paranoïaque. Se faire trahir par le conseil ne lui a pas fait de bien.

- Je m'en doute mais s'il va trop loin, cela posera problème. Il a envoyé des lettres où il nous donnait presque des ordres en matière de politique, d'économie et tout ça.

- Quoi?» s'étrangla la reine, outré. «Comment ose-t-il?

- Il se croit le héros de tous, le meilleur roi...alors qu'il est le plus jeune de nous tous et le plus inexpérimenté. Après tout, nous régnons sans conseil, juste quelques ministres pour nous épauler. Sans compte la façon dont il vous traite. La reine est censé avoir la moitié des pouvoirs normalement.»

Arthur eut envie de rire. Ainsi personne ne s'opposerait à sa prise de pouvoir tant Alfred était insupportable? Parfait. Il suffisait de faire quelque chose...après la cérémonie. Ce serait à ce moment-là qu'il faudrait agir. Avant le rituel, il risquait d'y avoir désignation d'un nouveau roi puisqu'il ne portait aucun enfant. Et ça non merci!

«Vous préparez quelque chose.

- Ne divaguez pas.

- Vraiment?

- Vous affabulez! Que pourrais-je faire moi, pauvre reine malmenée et sans aucun soutien.

- Voyons, Gilbert m'a tout dit.

- Le...» Un mot très grossier sortit des lèvres de l'ancien pirate, faisant hausser un sourcil à son cavalier qui ricana ensuite.

Lentement Francis se pencha et souffla «J'espère vous voir rapidement célibataire, ce ne sera pas pour me déplaire!

- N'y croyez pas trop!» Marmonna Arthur, les joues légèrement rouges, gêné. Il rata un pas de danse et jura à voix basse, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué son erreur.

Le roi de diamant sourit, amusé «Évitez juste de donner la potion à la mauvaise personne!»

L'autre lui jeta un regard noir, comme pour lui demander si il se moquait de lui. La danse s'acheva sur une série d'accords et ils se séparèrent.

«Oserais-je vous en demander une autre?

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes en train de...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Alfred criait sur Vash qui se tenait devant sa sœur, furieux. La reine de Trèfle venait de gifler le roi de Pique et son Jack tentait de la retenir. Francis fronça les sourcils et s'approcha vivement «Que se passe-t-il?»

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui, en colère «Quels genre de droits donnez-vous à votre Jack? Il a osé lever la main sur moi! J'exige qu'il soit punis dans l'instant!» Il allait appeler les gardes quand il croisa le regard noir de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers son demi-frère et fit, doucement «Que se passe-t-il?

- Il a été terriblement inconvenant avec Lily!»

Arthur, qui s'était approché, remarqué qu'en effet la jeune princesse pleurait, blottis dans les bras de la reine de trèfle. Le silence régnait alors. Ivan s'était approché, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, presque menaçant. Ludwig avait les sourcils froncés, et Kiku affichait un air réprobateur.

Francis plissa les yeux «Qu'a-t-il fait exactement?»

Vash grogna, toujours en colère, et s'approcha pour chuchoter la chose à l'oreille de son roi, préférant de ne pas le dire à voix haute pour ne pas que ceux qui n'avait rien vu sache tout.

Le grand blond eut l'air outré et s'approcha du roi de Pique, le giflant sèchement. «Ne vous avisez plus de vous approchez de ma sœur. Où avez-vous appris vos manières?

- De quel droit osez-vous lever la main sur moi? Vous voulez la guerre?

- Si nous n'étions pas tout les deux des élus des quatre marques, je vous défierais en duel pour vous apprendre le respect!

- Ça vous arrangerait bien de vous battre contre moi et de me mettre en difficulté hein! De me blesser ou de me supprimer pour qu'un autre roi soit désigné, un que vous pourriez manipuler!

- Vous êtes fou, personne ne veut vous attaquer!

- Vous avez des armes magiques en grande quantités, livrées par les royaumes de la Licorne et du Dragon qui sont des terres dissidentes refusant de commercer avec moi! Ils vous ont offert des choses...des choses que vous ne partagez pas avec les trois autre royaumes des quatre signes! Vous êtes le traître ici!»

Francis leva les yeux au ciel «il n'y a aucune armes magiques. Vous rêvez!»

Arthur savait que ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait cependant une part de vérité au sujet des armes magiques. Seule la garde royale en avait pour défendre leur roi et la capitale contre les agressions. Mais c'était en petite quantité. Il y avait effectivement pas mal de magiciens également mais tous était au service du peuple, par de l'armée!

Soupirant il s'approcha «Ca suffit Alfred, tu es paranoïaque!

- La ferme! Tu n'es rien qu'une pute, tu complote contre moi toi aussi. Tu n'es même pas fichu de donner un héritier au royaume!» Il voulut frapper sa reine et l'envoya au sol. Le geste vu si rapide et si fort que l'autre n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver! «Tu veux me renverser et prendre le pouvoir je parie, comme ça tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux!» Il respirait fort, l'air fou furieux.

Arthur grimaça, appuyant sur sa joue blessée. Un coup de poing, ça faisait mal quand même. Il fut relevé par le roi de Diamant.

Ivan s'approcha «Ca suffit, nous ne voulons pas de guerre da?

- Parlez pour vous, vous avez une immense armée! Pour quelle raison!?

- Au cas où un petit crétin paranoïaque lèverait une grande armée.» Répliqua la nation du nord, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tranquille. «Pour apprendre une leçon à un garçon insolent et inconvenant avec les jeunes filles aussi da?» Il était plus grand que son interlocuteur et plus costaud. Son sourire était presque effrayant. «Faut-il donner une fessée au vilain garçon?

- Comment osez-vous?» Rouge de colère, le roi de Pique allait en rajouter quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que le maître de cérémonie entra. Il eut l'air quelque peu surpris par la tension dans l'air et le menace présente entre chaque rois.

Toussotant il fit, d'un ton sévère «C'est le moment messires! Veuillez me suivre immédiatement pour la cérémonie. Et cessez ces conflits qui n'ont pas leurs places ce soir!»

* * *

Arthur avait été patient. Très patient. Souriant. Il avait subit la fête avec intérêt, car ce ne serait pas sa dernière. Tout était prêt, le piège était prêt à se refermer. Cet être insolent, parano, et idiot allait bientôt prendre ses cliques et ses claques et lui serait enfin seul aux commandes. Il avait hâte de redresser son royaume. Il croisa plusieurs fois le regard du roi de diamant et sentait sa détermination grandir un peu plus à chaque fois. Il aurait le soutien de cet autre monarque au moins et s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, les autres ne l'empêcheraient pas de régner seul. Et il faudrait juste qu'il tombe enceinte rapidement pour donner un héritier au royaume afin que le futur roi ou la future reine soit désigné avant qu'un individu lambda ne le soit.

Hors de question d'ouvrir sa couche au premier venu! Jamais!

_Il regarda Yao un peu plus loin._

_C'était la pièce maîtresse de son plan._

_Il fallait agir avec précaution._

_Il lui avait confié discrètement la fiole quand il était passé près de lui._

Alfred était persuadé que leur Jack lui était fidèle à lui. Ce dernier avait suffisamment travailler pour donner cette impression. Son air poli et souriant, sa technique de hocher la tête à chaque parole de son roi pour l'approuver et de ne jamais le contredire avait marché. Cependant il ne fallait plus traîner. Alfred avait été trop loin ce soir. Ces provocations, alliées à sa paranoïa allait lui faire faire une énorme bêtise. Arthur ne voulait pas d'une guerre. Ce serait mauvais. Déjà parce qu'il devrait ensuite l'arrêter, capituler pour signer la paix et cela serait en sa défaveur.

_Non merci._

_Il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de soucis._

_Et puis il ne fallait foutre en l'air des années de relations paisibles. Les autres rois semblaient de toute façon en avoir assez d'Alfred_.

Celui-ci était trop méfiant et risquait de poser problème rapidement. Rien que la scène qu'il avait faite à Francis au sujet des armes magiques offertes pas le royaume de la Licorne était révélatrice. Le royaume des Diamants entretenait des relations privilégiées avec les royaumes fermés. Lié par le mariage de la sœur du roi aux licornes et par une amitié d'enfance aux dragons, ils avaient accès à des ressources et des relations puissantes. Un soutien puissant. On racontait que ces terres étaient riches et florissantes. Les seules routes d'accès allaient chez les diamants. Les cœurs et les trèfles essayaient depuis des années de signer quelques traités eux aussi.

Mais les cœurs étaient coupés des Dragons par d'immenses montagnes enneigés alors que les diamants y avait accès par la plaine, entre deux massifs montagneux. Et seuls les Diamants avaient accès au royaumes des Licornes, protégés eux-même par les Dragons.

Le succès du royaume de Francis attirait la jalousie des Piques, coupés des autres royaumes magiques par leurs frontières avec leurs trois voisins. Les Trèfles avaient une puissante armée bien préparée et habituée aux températures extrêmes. Quand aux cœurs, leur économie était parfaite.

Les Piques, ces dernières années, avaient du mal à briller par rapport aux autres. Le règne d'Alfred était bien pitoyable comparé à ses prédécesseurs.

Arthur écouta à peine, tout à ses pensées.

Cela allait changer, son royaume serait bientôt un exemple, riche et puissant!

Quand il fallut trinquer, il remarqua que Yao glissait comme prévu la petite fiole de liquide dans l'alcool rouge. Les couleurs se mélangèrent. Aucune odeur suspect ne se fit sentir. Le Jack donna son verre à son roi qui toisait Ivan. Ce dernier se contentait de sourire avec moquerie. Le roi de Pique arracha son verre des mains du brun sans un remerciement. Ce dernier grogna discrètement et servit sa reine avant se servit un verre lui-même. Les autres Jacks faisaient de même, donnant un verre à leurs souverains.

_La cérémonie était finie._

_Arthur pouvait agir._

Il sourit derrière son verre, ses yeux brillant comme ceux d'un fauve devant sa proie. Il frissonnait presque de plaisir anticipé. Il savourait son triomphe proche, sa suprématie à venir. Bientôt il serait libre de toute attache, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, d'agir comme il le désirait. Il ferait de son pays un grand royaume et rétablirait l'ordre et abrogerait les lois absurdes. Il serait une reine crainte et respectée. Personne ne s'opposerait à lui.

Francis se pencha à son oreille «Vous avez un air terrifiant, faites attention il va se douter de quelque chose.

- Vous sous-entendez que je fais toujours la tête et qu'un sourire serait de mauvaise augure?

- Ce n'est pas un sourire, c'est un rictus diabolique!»

Arthur eut une moue et donna un coup de coupe affectueux à son voisin qui ricana doucement. Il reporta son attention sur le groupe qui trinquait.

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux était rivés sur le jeune homme blond.

Il but doucement son vin, frémissant.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi fébrile. Aussi impatient. Vivement que les choses se fassent. Comment cela agissait-il? Immédiatement ou à retardement? Fallait-il un délai? Gilbert ne se souvenait de rien d'avant sa sortie de son inconscience et encore...ça remontait beaucoup pour lui.

Si Alfred s'écroulait devant tout le monde, ce ne serait peut-être pas idéal.

_Il frémit. _

_Rien ne se passa._

Les verres vides furent reposés sur la table et chacun fit un discours. Arthur en fut écarté, et en éprouva une grande irritation, et d'ailleurs les autres en furent outrés également. Ce manque de respect à son égard sembla augmenter grandement la tension.

Tous se retirèrent dans leurs chambres.

Arthur grogna. Il ne pourrait donc pas attirer le roi de Diamant dans son lit aujourd'hui. Il se sentait réellement frustré ces derniers temps, et trop seul. Il échangea un regard avec Yao qui haussa les épaules, comme pour souligner son impuissance.

Arthur retirait ses vêtements dans sa chambre, savourant l'air frais qui venait de la fenêtre ouverte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les débris de vêtements au sol. Il eut un sourire mauvais. Alfred avait voulut se venger d'un sale coup en le forçant à enfiler des vêtements féminins. Arthur avait réduis en charpie les robes, sous les yeux impuissants des servantes qui n'y étaient pour rien et qui compatissaient au sort de leur reine.

Finalement l'une d'elle avait apporté un costume masculin, violet et blanc, délicat et chaud, brodé de doré. Un cadeau semble-t-il. Un cadeau du roi de Diamant. Ravi, la reine de Pique avait enfilé les habits, se demandant comment son correspondant (et futur père de ses enfants) avait su sa situation. En tout cas c'était l'homme parfait.

Bref Arthur enfila ses habits de nuit, un pyjama de flanelle vert émeraude. Il s'étira avec volupté, baillant avec délice, savourant ses muscles qui se détendaient. Il se laissa aller sur le lit, fermant les yeux, refrénant avec difficulté son impatience.

Il se releva et alla à grands pas vers la fenêtre, respirant profondément l'air frais, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. La ville, immense et illuminée ici et là était magnifique. Une émotion le prit en voyant ce spectacle. Il protégerait ce pays, ses habitants, son futur.

Il ferait de ce royaume magnifique un endroit exemplaire, et son règne resterait dans l'histoire.

On frappa alors à la porte «Votre Majesté!» Sur le qui-vive Arthur attrapa sa robe de chambre et l'enfila, allant ouvrir la porte. Une servante se tenait devant lui, pâle et tremblante. «Votre altesse, vous devez venir immédiatement. Votre époux...il...il a de la fièvre! Et sa marque brille étrangement.»

La reine retint un sourire triomphant et suivit la jeune femme, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres, rictus qu'il effaça bien vite pour ne pas attirer de suspicions sur lui. Il arriva devant la porte où le prêtre et le médecin se tenaient, l'air effarés.

«Que se passe-t-il?» Demanda Arthur, un air de soucis au visage.

«Une chose incroyable ma reine.

- Vraiment?

- Le roi...a eu une étrange fièvre. Il a perdu sa marque!»

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux, jouant l'étonnement à la perfection «Mais comment est-ce possible, il a pourtant participé sans soucis à la cérémonie tout à l'heure.

- Certes ma dame, certes...cependant la magie peut retirer une marque si elle estime que le porteur n'en ait plus digne. Elle a du analyser messire Jones tout à l'heure et voir que...

- Il ne la méritait plus.» Résuma Arthur, ravi de voir que il appelait désormais l'autre par son nom de famille. «Comment va-t-il?

- Inconscient, il se réveillera demain matin normalement.

- Bien, prévoyez une réunion avec les rois et reines dès demain matin.» Ordonna la reine de Pique en se tournant vers Yao qui était resté planté là depuis un moment.

«A vos ordre altesse Kirkland!»

L'ancien pirate fut ravi d'entendre son nom de famille. Cela prouvait que le mariage ne tenait plus, qu'il était libre. Il sentit un rugissement de joie au creux de son ventre, une chaleur qui lui procurait un grand plaisir.

Il parla encore quelques instants avec les personnes présentes, donnant des ordres précis au sujet du roi déchu. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir la tête que ferait son ancien geôlier face à la situation présente, cela promettait d'être formidable.

Ce fut presque en chantonnant qu'il regagna sa chambre, attendant d'être enfermé pour faire sa danse de la victoire. Puis il s'immobilisa, rougit et se laissa tomber sur son lit, souriant largement.

«J'ai gagné!»

Il sifflota un air paillard de la mer et retira son alliance, la jetant sur la table.

«Libre, libre...»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	6. Epilogue

**L'Impératrice des Piques.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Personnages:** Arthur essentiellement mais aussi Francis.

**Parings:** Déjà ceux de l'univers Cardverse qui sont tous des mariages forcés ou de raisons. Et autres.

* * *

**_Épilogue_**

* * *

Il resta dans sa chambre un bon moment à faire les cent pas.

Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de passage secret menant à la chambre du roi de diamant. Quel dommage. Il hésita.

_Comment cela serait-il vu?_

_Sans doute très mal._

_Dommage. _

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne fallait pas tarder. Il fallait faire au plus vite pour éviter un nouveau porteur dont il devrait aussi se débarrasser. Ce qui attirerait des soupçons.

_Après tout..._

_...si personne ne le voyait._

Il alla se pencher à la fenêtre. S'il se souvenait bien, Francis Bonnefoy occupait la chambre en dessous de la sienne. Il y avait un balcon.

«Très bien.»

Il prit une grande inspiration et alla vers son armoire. Il déchira les draps et en fit une longue corde. Il en attacha un bout au montant du lit et alla fermer sa porte à double tour. Personne ne le dérangerait à une telle heure désormais.

Il prit la fiole restant.

Celle de fertilité masculine.

Grimaçant devant ce qu'il voyait comme une défaite personnelle (il n'aimait pas être dominé), il but le liquide, d'une traite. Et toussa sous le goût amer. Reposant le flacon il attendit quelques instants, prenant de grandes inspirations.

Une chaleur brûlante dans son ventre.

Une autre dans sa poitrine.

Il sentit son corps se transformer en partie.

C'était de la belle magie, il aurait aimé connaître la formule de cette élixir miraculeux.

Pensif il jeta la corde par la fenêtre et tira un coup sec pour vérifier qu'elle tenait bien.

Une fois rassuré il descendit lentement, dans la nuit noir, profitant de l'absence de lune et de la présence de nuages. Personne ne le verrait. Il était une ombre.

Il atterrit sur le balcon. Et rencontra un problème. La porte était fermée.

«J'avais pas pensé à ça.»

Plongeant dans sa mémoire, il récita une formule destinée à tourner les poignées et les clés afin de s'assurer une ouverture dans n'importe quel endroit.

Il ne s'en était jamais servis avant car il ne voyait pas à quoi cela pourrait servir puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir sans conséquences pour les siens.

Bref...il poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre royale d'invité de marque. Elle était sombre. L'autre dormait déjà? Ce n'était pas le moment pourtant!

Râlant, il s'approcha du lit et posa la main sur l'épaule du roi de Diamant. Une poigne de fer de referma sur son poignet et il fut tiré en avant, basculant en travers de l'autre tandis qu'une main se plaquait contre sa bouche, le faisant taire.

Il voulut ruer, n'aimant pas être maintenu de la sorte mais il fut cloué au lit et ses mains retenues ensembles au dessus de sa tête. Dans l'obscurité il avait du mal à distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur.

«Tiens sa majesté piquante et épicée.» La main fut retirée de sa bouche, le laissant libre de parler.

Agressif, Arthur répliqua «Quoi? Tu as une vision de nyctalope?

- Non je n'ai pas d'yeux de chat. Par contre j'ai senti ton odeur de thé, mêlée à celle de ton parfum.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à sentir ça!

- Dans le pays? Sans doute pas. Dans ce château? Il y a des chances pour que tu sois le seul mon cher.

- Lâche moi ou je te jure que...

- Très bien, ne mords pas!» Rit l'autre en le lâchant «Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite.

- Tu ne dormais pas?

- Non, pas encore. Mais j'ai le sommeil léger.» Il haussa les épaules «A présent, et si tu me disais ce que tu viens faire ici altesse piquante?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi mécréant! Je vais te coller au cachot!

- …..

- De quoi?

- J'ai un double détail qui vient de me sauter...enfin...pas vraiment au yeux.

- Enlève ta main de là pervers!» Glapit le plus jeune.

Francis eut un petit rire et recula un peu, laissant de l'espace à la reine. Il tritura quelque chose sur la table de nuit et alluma la lampe à huile. Ils furent éclairés et purent se voir un peu mieux. Il y eut un silence et le roi de diamant rit «Potion de fertilité masculine?

- A ton avis?

- A moins que tu as la capacité de te transformer, je pense que c'est ça.»

Arthur grogna et marmonna quelque chose «Je l'ai prise ce soir.

- Avec les événements de cette soirée, je ne poserais pas la question de pourquoi cette nuit?

- Je veux un gamin pour éviter qu'un crétin soit désigné. Et hors de question que ce soit cet idiot d'Alfred qui soit le père!

- Je suis flatté!» Railla Francis, haussant un sourcil moqueur. «Si je refuse, tu iras voir Ludwig ou Ivan?

- Non, j'utilise la magie pour te rendre inconscient et je me fais plaisir!» Ça ressemblait à une menace. Il avait les joues rouges et l'air agacé de voir qu'on lui résistait. Il s'approcha, jusqu'à être tout près des lèvres de son interlocuteur. «Alfred a perdu sa marque. Il n'y a plus de roi de Pique. Je veux juste l'assurance que je reste libre.» Ses doigts jouèrent avec les boutons de la chemise blanche, pour dévoiler la peau pâle. «Je suis libre comme l'air, donc tu peux mettre au placard des cas de conscience.»

L'autre lui saisit les poignets et rit doucement «Tu es bien impatiente ma chère.

- Je suis peut-être une fille physiquement à cause de cette potion mais je reste un garçon mentalement, respecte cela!

- Je croirais presque tu es effarouché.»

Arthur ricana, et susurra, un sourire tordu aux lèvres «J'étais un pirate terrible, sanguinaire, qui a écumé les mers. J'ai profité de beaux éphèbes, de belle filles. J'ai séduit beaucoup de personnes, attirés par mon charisme et ma réputation...

- ...sulfureuse apparemment.

- Mes prisonniers me suppliaient de les épargner. Ça m'excitait terriblement.

- Ils devaient savoir que te flatter pouvait les épargner.»

L'ex-pirate grogna, croisant les bras pour toiser son désormais rival (après tout, son royaume était un adversaire en matière d'économie et de magie). Il se sentait vexé par ces paroles, il savait que les gens tremblaient et s'empressaient de lui faire mille compliments. Ils lui faisaient les yeux doux et tentaient de l'amadouer pour avoir la vie sauve. Il en était assez flatté, se sentant craint et puissant. Il n'épargnait pas toujours. Il abandonnait sur des îles désertes, avec quelques outils et un ''bonne chance'' moqueur. Il humiliait ses ennemis, se rendant plus craint, détesté et puissant. Il se savait le meilleur et ne craignait personne. «J'ai eu une vie d'aventures moi, je ne me suis pas terré dans un château toute ma vie.

- Tu as raison. Tu as été libre de tes choix. Mais quand on est le fils du couple royal, on a pas la possibilité de décider. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être enfermé, surveillé. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de liberté réelle. D'avoir sans cesse peur de décevoir. De voir chacune de tes actions surveillés. De savoir qu'on ne te laisseras passer aucune erreur. Tu dois être un exemple. Tu es né pour régner et tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Tout était prévu chez moi. Mon éducations, mes instructeurs, mes amis...Oliver, Léan et Gilbert sont les seuls que j'ai pu choisir. Et uniquement parce qu'ils étaient princes pour les deux premiers.» Il soupira, l'air abattu «Même en matière de compagnon je n'aurais pas vraiment un choix. Il faudra qu'il plaise ou qu'elle plaise. Je ne pourrais pas choisir n'importe qui.

- Je sais. Pardon.» il se sentait très bête, ayant l'impression d'avoir gaffé. Il avait fuit le pays pour tenter d'échapper à son destin. Mais ne savait pas comment les autres avaient vécu cela. C'était dur et délicat.

«Tu as peut-être échapper au sort de Matthew en fuyant. Ils se seraient débarrassés de toi sinon.

- Sans doute.

- Tu as trop de personnalité pour obéir à un conseil.

- Bien entendu, j'ai détrôné l'ancien capitaine de mon navire à 16 ans. J'étais le plus jeune des capitaines. J'ai battu tous ceux qui m'ont défiés!

- Pourtant tu t'es fait capturé.

- C'était un piège, ça ne compte pas.» Bouda Arthur, croisant les bras, de mauvaise foi. Il n'avait rien pu faire ce jour-là, encerclé et incapable de se défendre. «Mais maintenant, je suis à la tête de ce royaume, libre comme l'air. Je vais pouvoir agir comme je le désire.

- Agis avec précaution quand même. Ne commets pas d'impair.

- Tu me prends pour un rustre?

- Un ancien pirate...

- Je suis un gentilhomme. Je connais mes manières. Je sais me comporter en...

- ..Lady?» Taquina gentiment le plus vieux, tapotant le nez de son vis-à-vis de son index, riant doucement.

Arthur grogna et se tendit, prêt à mordre «Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule?

- Quel tempérament.» Il lui fit un gentil sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la bouteille de vin posée sur la table et versa deux verre. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont donné deux verres. Ils n'ont pas du comprendre que la princesse était ma sœur.

- Ou ils pensaient que tu allais attiré une servante dans tes draps, ils avaient vu ta perversité et ta façon de lorgner les filles.» susurra Arthur, refusant d'admettre sur ces sourires charmeurs aux jolies domestiques l'avaient profondément agacé.

Francis posa sa main sur son cœur «Quel cruauté mon cher, cela me blesse que tu ais une si piètre opinion de moi.

Ça me fait une belle jambe.» Se moqua Arthur, fier de lui. Il murmura une rapide formule, le doigt pointé sur les verres de vin et rien ne se passa «On peut boire, aucun danger.

- Tu as si peu confiance en tes gens?

- Il y a des individus peu recommandables partout. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs avant de m'avoir fait ce gosse.

- Moi aussi je vous aime bien.» Il lui donna le verre et leva le sien «Santé!

- Après tu enlèveras cette chemise et tu viendras ici tout de suite!

- Yes captain.» rit le roi de Diamant, follement amusé par l'attitude rebelle de la reine de Pique.

L'autre se hérissa, montrant les dents «Te fous pas de moi!»

* * *

Sept mois plus tard la situation s'était bien arrangée. Alfred avait été exilé au royaume de Trèfle par Arthur, et il n'avait pas été désigné Joker. Soit la potion avait véritablement été améliorée, soit elle n'avait rien à voire avec les désignations.

Gilbert avait refondé l'ordre des Jokers avec Lukas et Matthias, ainsi que Matthew qui n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé la mémoire ou si peu. Elle revenait peu à peu, par brides.

Six mois après la fin des événements, l'albinos avait expressément envoyé une lettre flatteuse à Arthur où il lui demandait de bénir son union avec l'ancien prince royal de Pique.

La reine avait revu Francis à cette union mais n'avait pas vraiment pu se retrouver seul avec lui pendant plusieurs heures, accaparé qu'il était par son vieil ami.

Ce fut avec presque l'opposé de la courtoisie que le dirigeant du royaume des piques avait arraché son amant des mains de son frère de cœur.

_Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis._

Arthur avait longuement travaillé à son pays. Il avait annulé certaines lois, rendant à beaucoup d'enfants et d'adolescent leur liberté, malgré les protestations de l'armée qui aurait bien gardé les seconds. Il avait de nombreuses réformes pour améliorer l'économie et le niveau de vie, faisant de son pays un endroit agréable à vivre.

Il se fit nommé Impératrice des Piques.

Et passa à l'étape finale de son plan. Il éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

* * *

Francis reçut ce jour-là une missive de premier ordre du royaume de Pique. Il la déplia et resta figé, les yeux sur les mots écrits à l'encre violet.

_"Cher Roi d'un truc en forme de losange rouge!_

_Tu es le père de mon enfant à naître._

_Ton royaume est prospère._

_Épouse moi et réunissons nos pays en un grand empire que nous dirigerons ensemble!_

_Si tu refuses, je t'envahis et t'épouse de force!_

_Tu as un mois pour répondre!_

_Ton futur époux. Arthur Kirkland"_

Il cligna des yeux et marmonna, sous le regard étonné de sa princesse et de son Jack abasourdis, les mots suivants «Je viens de recevoir la demande en mariage la plus directe que j'ai jamais vue!»

Il éclata de rire.

Il savait déjà quoi répondre, quoi écrire pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'autre.

La vie promettait d'être vraiment intéressante!

* * *

**A Suivre**


End file.
